


An Unexpected Journey

by SammiPaglia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Humor, Real world insert, Winterfell, You will never see the end coming, mild Harry Potter references, mild the Hobbit refrences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiPaglia/pseuds/SammiPaglia
Summary: Amane was on her way home from the renaissance fair one minute, and woke up in a strange forest the next. Trapped in a world she doesn't understand, yet seemed eerily familiar, she struggles to fit in, and find a way home. How will she fit in to Game of Thrones? No set pairing yet.  Will be Robb/OC, Jon/OC, or Jaime/OC.  Cross posted on Fanfiction.net





	1. Chapter 1

“You are so lucky i love you.” A girl with white blonde hair joked as she walked to her car. She was wearing long green dress, styled for the renaissance fair they were at. Beside her was a man with light brown hair and hints of a beard, with a twinkle of laughter in his eyes.  
“You look good in the dress. Green was always your color. Makes your eyes even brighter.” He said happily, throwing an arm around her shoulder.  
“Hey, just because you are gay doesn't mean you get to dress me for everything, you know i hate dresses.” She said, playing with the long velvet sleeves as she walked. The dress was pretty. A deep green, made of a plush velvet, with silver embroidery around the hems and neckline.  
“Yes it does. You look fabulous. Besides, makes your boobs look huge. Everyone around here has small boobs, so it gets you a lot of looks. Which in turn gets me a lot of looks.” He said with a wink, causing her to laugh.  
“Steve, seriously? Using me? How rude.” she jokes, crossing her arms with a huff.  
“Aw, come now Amane, you know you had fun the entire time!” He laughed. She rolled her eyes in feigned annoyance.  
“True True. But alas the fun must end. Thank you, kind sir, for the splendid evening. But I must be getting home, as it would be improper for us to be caught alone. That and also that knight over there has been staring at your ass for like ten minutes so shoo.” She whispered the last part, causing him to look back at the man dressed in a knight's armor. Tall blonde and handsome. Just his type. Steve turned and kissed Amane’s forehead.  
“Drive safe babe, i'll see you later.” He said before leaving, sauntering over to the knight. Amane smiled before heading to her car, while shaking her head. He was such a little man whore.  
On her drive home she was listening to music, singing along to the radio, when it started to rain. She flicked the windshield wipers on, and slowed down a little. Amane continued on the road home, going over the bridge. But as she got to the middle, the rain came down harder, making it impossible to see. She slowed the car almost to a stop as she tried to see in front of her. She hated storms like this. She pushed the buttons for her hazards, and tried to pull over, but as she neared the edge of the lane, another car slammed into the back of hers. Her head hit the steering wheel, knocking her unconscious as her car plummeted over the edge into the water.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Cold. that was the first thing she noticed. She was really freaking cold. Amane slowly opened her eyes, a groan of pain coming from her lips. The world around her was green and brown. Her hands were in cold grass. She slowly pushed herself off the ground, sitting back on her knees. A flash of pain behind her eyes caused her to close her eyes and groan, a hand going to the bridge of her nose.  
“Did you hear that?” Amane’s eyes shot open at the words. Panic. She felt panic. She didn't recognise where she was, she was stuck in a ridiculous dress. It was freezing cold in july. And now there was a strange voice in the woods. She quickly pushed herself up to her feet, moving as fast as she could. Which was admittedly not very fast. Her legs screamed in protest. While she wasn't fat, she wasn't a twig nor in that good of shape, and her body currently felt like it had been hit by a mac truck.  
That's when it hit her. The crash. Someone had crashed into the back of her car. But after that, it was a blank. She looked around panicked. There was no road nearby that she could see, nor could she hear the sound of cars or the river she was crossing over. She started to breathe heavy, panic setting in, when she heard another voice.  
“I think there is something over here.” The voice was closer. Her eyes widened, and she lifted up the hem of her dress and ran. She silently cursed herself for taking off her shoes before starting to drive, as her feet were freezing in the cold air, and the rough ground was starting to hurt. But she pushed past the pain as she heard footfalls behind her. She didn't get far before a man on a horse appeared, stopping right in front of her. Amane skidded to a halt, looking at the man in front of her.  
He was dressed in full renaissance garb, with a thick cloak cloak with a fur draped on the shoulders. He had straight brown hair that fell just below his chin, which was covered in a small beard. Age was starting to show on his face, which had a confused look as he stared down at her. Amane glanced around quickly, noticing three much younger men come along on foot, lacing themselves apart from each other so they surrounded her. One had wavy black hair, and dark eyes. The other had wavy red brown hair, with stubble on his face and blue eyes. The third had lighter hair, a dirty blonde. All three were dressed in renaissance garb as well. All three even had swords.  
“Are you alright, My Lady? What are you doing out here alone? With no cloak? What house do you hail from?” Amane looked at the man on the horse with a confused look.  
“Uh, Hufflepuff? Why are you all still out here? The fair ended. I was just going home.” As she finished the confused words, the four men looked confused.  
“Hufflepuff? Ne’er heard of it.” The dark haired one mumbled.  
“What fair?” The one with brown hair asked. Amane looked at him confused.  
“The renaissance fair?” She asked, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. She didn't know if they were acting or not, but it was unsettling.  
“Enough questions. It is getting dark, we should get back. You can come to winterfell with us, mylady, for the night. Then we can get you home.” The man on the horse said, an assertive tone in his voice. Amane shook her head quickly.  
“No, I'm good, thanks.” She said, eyeing for a way to escape.  
“We just want to help, my lady.” The one with dark hair came closer to her, his hand going to grab her arm. Out of instinct, she punched him in the jaw, her hand grabbing the sword on his hip. She almost dropped it as she pulled it out, the cool metal gleaming. She expected them to have fake swords. Real ones weren't allowed at the fair. But she put her shock aside, and turned to the other two on the ground, who had stepped closer.  
“Stay back.” She warned. The man on the horse dismounted, and stepped closer to her, so she turned, pointing the sword at him. This let the red brown haired one come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso, and pulling her back.  
“Drop the sword, my lady, we mean you know harm.” The blond said, stepping closer. She couldn't swing the sword, her arms trapped by the man behind her, so she kicked out, hitting the man right in the balls. He fell to the ground in pain.  
“Let me go.” She demanded angrily, struggling in the hold the man had on her.  
“Please, just calm down.” He said gently, and she brought her head back, hitting him in the nose. Pain exploded in her head, and she dropped the sword as she groaned in pain, also hearing one from behind her as the man grabbed his now bleeding nose. The man in front of her stepped forward, kicking the sword away as he gently grabbed her arms.  
“Lass, calm down. We aren't going to hurt you. We just want to help. These woods aren't safe at night, especially for a woman traveling alone.” Amane tried to pull out of his grip, but he held on just enough that she couldn't pull away, but not enough to hurt her. Her body involuntarily shivered, the cold getting to her. “Gods, your lips are turning blue. Robb, give her your cloak.” before she could protest a cloak was placed over her shoulders. She wouldn't lie, the warmth felt nice.  
“Now, do you know who i am, lady hufflepuff?” It took everything in Amane not to laugh when he said that. She just shook her head no, a weary look in her eyes.  
“I am Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North.” Amane swore she had heard that name somewhere before, but couldn't place it. She just kept thinking he looked like boromir. “Winterfell, our home, isn't too far from here. It will be a warm place for you to spend the night, and most importantly, you would be safe.” Amane started shaking her head again.  
“No.” She didn't want to go anywhere with these men. She didn't know them, she didn't trust them. She started to struggle again, when her world went dark, and her body slumped, Lord Stark catching her before she hit the ground. He looked at the dirty blonde boy holding a sword, who had just hit her in the back of the head with the hilt, a furious look on her face.  
“Why did you do that, Then?” He asked angrily. Theon had a sheepish look on his face.  
“She was starting to struggle again, my lord. I didn't want her to hurt you. The sun is going down, we need to leave, and she wasn't cooperating.” He said, not looking Lord Stark in the eyes.  
“She would have been fine. You will spend the week as a stable hand for that, Theon, we do not harm women.” Lord stark scolded. “Robb, hold her while i get back on my horse, then hand her to me. Let's get home quickly, she is far too cold.” Robb quickly came forward, grabbing the strange girl from his father. Her skin was almost as white as her hair, her lips blue. That wasn't good. His father quickly mounted his horse, before positioning the girl in front of him, and riding towards home, instructing the boys to hurry to their horses and follow. The poor girl was freezing, and he hoped the cold wouldn't take her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here is the second chapter. Much longer than the first. This takes place a few years before the show or books. I know in the books they are 14, and the show, 16, but here they will be a bit older, as I'm not comfortable writing some so young. Right now Jon and Robb are 16, and will be 18 or 19 when the series starts. It's a bit of a slow start, but stick with me y'all it's gonna get good. Reviews always wanted. Lots of love, enjoy~Amane woke with a start, her head throbbing. She groaned and rolled over, yelping as she fell. She hit the floor with a thud, and groaned once again.

Amane woke with a start, her head throbbing. She groaned and rolled over, yelping as she fell. She hit the floor with a thud and groaned once again.

"My lady!" She heard a concerned voice and looked up. She had no idea who the woman who seemed so worried for her was. She had brown hair pulled into a braid, and a plain gray medieval dress on. She came to the side of Amane and helped her up. Amane noticed she had once been on a bed before she hit the floor. "Are you injured, my lady?" Amane looked at the woman. There was concern in her brown eyes.

"Do I know you?" Amane asked, standing and stepping back to distance herself from the woman as she looked around the room.

"No my lady. I am Syla, your handmaiden." Amane was in a dark room with stone walls. The room was quite large, with a bed and fireplace, which crackled brightly and heated the room. There was also a screen blocking a corner and several other pieces of furniture in the room. Amane had never seen the room before. Panic started rising in her chest.

"H-handmaiden?" She asked, her green eyes finding the woman's browns ones.

"Yes, my lady" she nodded in confirmation. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Amane moved around the woman.

"Out. I need to get out." Amane said to herself more than the woman, heading for the door.

"My lady I don't think that is a good idea." Amane didn't listen to Syla, and quickly opened the door and left the room.

"My lady!" She heard her call after her, but Amane was already making her way through the stone hallways, trying to find a way out. The halls seemed to be like a maze. She didn't know where she was going, but she made each turn with such speed and purpose the few people she passed didn't try and stop her. Every now and again she would glance out a window to see if she were any closer to a door that she could see.

Finally, she came to a door that lead outside, and she drew in a deep breath of the fresh air. She stood on a balcony, that overlooked a training area. Down below she could see two men she recognized from yesterday sparring in the area with swords. On the balcony were two people who appeared to be watching the two below. None of them had noticed her yet, and she slowly made her way to the stairs that led to down below, hoping they wouldn't notice.

"My lady!" The woman from earlier yelled from one of the windows a little ways down, catching the attention of everyone in the courtyard. Amane winced as the two people on the balcony looked in her direction, confused as to what the woman was yelling at. The eyes of the man she recognized as Lord Eddard Stark landed on her, as well as the blue eyes of the red haired woman next to him. Amane turned quickly, to move further down the stairs, but the dark-haired boy from before stood a few steps below her. She silently wondered her chances of barreling past him, but he raised an eyebrow, a slight look of humor in his eyes as if wondering if she would really try.

"Lady Hufflepuff, I see you are awake. How is your head?" Lord stark's voice came from behind her. Amane sighed and turned to face him, walking up the two steps she had managed to get down.

"It hurts." She was blunt about it, as she didn't see the point in being polite. She didn't know where she was, or how she got there. She just wanted to get home.

"I am sorry about that. Theon will be spending the next week as a stable boy for it. I didn't want you to be harmed. This is my wife, Lady Catelyn Stark." The smile in his face when he introduced her told her just how much he loved the woman beside him.

"Lady Hufflepuff. It is a pleasure to meet you. My dear, you must be freezing. We should get you inside!" Her words were kind, concern in her voice. But Amane still panicked, her eyes darting to the nearby door, and then to the stairs behind her, where the dark haired man stood, silently blocking any escape. Amane did notice Lady Catelyn look at him, with a look that could only be described as contempt.

"No thank you. I wish to go home." Amane said, her feet itching to run. Lady Catelyn seemed to notice. She sent a glare to the boy behind her.

"Snow, you are scaring her. Please leave." Her voice was curt. And Amane noticed the somber look in the dark-haired lad's face and he nodded and descended the stairs, but didn't move far from them, she noticed.

"Lady Hufflepuff. I will be glad to send you to your home with an escort, but I'm sure your parents would be quite furious if we sent you home cold, sick, and on an empty stomach. Why don't you come inside, and we will get you a cloak, some food, and maybe some shoes." Her voice was kind. But Amane was still antsy.

"I don't know-" she started to refuse, but lord stark interrupted her.

"Why don't we first go look at a map, you can show us your home, and then we can tell you how long it would take to get you there." He said with a soft smile Amane glanced behind her once again. She probably wouldn't be able to get past the man at the bottom of the stairs. So she looked back at the Starks and nodded. Lady Stark smiled as she reached for Amane's arm, before guiding her inside. All three walked silently as they led her through the maze of a castle. Finally, they arrived at a set of double doors and went in, revealing a large room with nothing but a large table with a map on it in the middle. Amane walked closer, looking down at the map.

"So tell us, dear. Where are you from?" Lady Catelyn asked.

Amane could feel the panic once again. In her head, Amane could picture every detail of her home. What her house looked like. The yard. The houses on the street. The cute diner in downtown. Her family's house, that was just a few blocks away. But names. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember the names. Not her town. What country. Or even the name of the street she lived on. As she tried harder to remember, she groaned in pain softly as she grabbed her head. Trying to remember was giving her one hell of a headache.

"Lady Hufflepuff? Are you alright?" Lady Catelyn asked, a concerned look on her face as she watched the girl in front of them. She stepped closer to her, reaching out to comfort her, but Amane held up a hand, stopping Catelyn.

"I'm fine," Amane said as she lowered the hand from her face and looked at the Starks. "I'm just having a hard time remembering. I got quite the head pain when I tried." Ned and Catelyn looked at each other, confused looks on their faces. Amane looked at the map once again.

"I will go fetch maester Luwin." Catelyn said, heading for the door.

"Maester luwin?" Amane echoed her words as Catelyn left the room.

"Yes. He is the best in the north. He should be able to tell if something ails you. Or if something might be causing the loss of memory." Ned clarified, looking at the girl sadly. He wondered just what had happened to her, that caused her to be alone in the woods, in only a dress, and with memory loss. His lips formed a grim line. Nothing good.

"Look, thank you for everything. But I really should be going." Amane said, slowly inching towards the door.

"Where?" Amane stopped at his words. "You can't point to your home on a map. How do you expect to find it wandering around outside, alone, cold, and defenseless?" Amane sent a glare at his words.

"I am not defenseless." She snapped back, causing Ned to laugh for the first time since he met her.

"I guess that is true. Robb will be feeling that blow to the nose for a few days. And Jon's jaw is already starting to bruise. And Theon may never have heirs. But we weren't trying to hurt you, lass. I don't imagine you will have so much luck when men come at you armed." Just as he finished, the door to the room opened again, and Catelyn came in, followed by a man in brown robes with grey hair. He smiled kindly at her.

"My Lady" he bowed his head respectfully. "I am Maester Luwin. Lady Stark tells me you are having some trouble remembering things." Amane eyed him wearily but nodded.

"Have you hit your head recently?" He asked, and Amane rubbed the back of her head where it was still sore. Ned cleared his throat.

"Theon hit her over the head with the hilt of a sword." He said, causing Lady Catelyn to stare at him, eyes wide.

"HE DI-" she started, but Ned rubbed her back with one hand reassuringly and cut her off.

"I've already dealt with it. But surely it wasn't hard enough to cause memory loss?" Ned directed to Maester Luwin, who shook his head in response.

"No, it certainly wouldn't. What about before that, my lady?" He asked Amane again. Amane tried to recall the events before that but shook her head in frustration.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was getting in my car to go home and then waking up in the forest, where the starks found me." Amane said.

"Car?" Lady Catelyn asked Ned quietly.

"I assume she means carriage," Ned whispered back to her. "I'll send some men to search the area where we found her, see if we can find anything." He said the last part louder, for all to hear. Maester luwin nodded his head.

"Do you mind coming with me, Lady Hufflepuff? So I can give you an examination, make sure you have no other wounds" by now she had figured out this man was a doctor. Amane nodded hesitantly. If she went with him, maybe, just maybe, she could lose him and get away from this weird place. Maester Luwin smiled at her. "Alright, my lady, come right this way." Lord and Lady stark watched as the two left the room.

"Theon hit her over the head with a sword hilt?" Catelyn began angrily.

"For which he will spend the next week as a stable hand." Ned answered.

"There is something about her, Ned. She is hiding something. She just appeared without a trace and you brought her here? What if-" Ned cut his wife off.

"Catelyn, that girl is not here on some plan to hurt us. Or anyone else. She was scared and lost in the woods. She is no older than Jon or Robb. She is just a child, maybe ten and six, possibly younger. She needed help, and I gave it to her. And now I am going to go send my men to see if someone attacked her carriage." Ned's voice was stern. Lady Catelyn realized she was being foolish. The girl was just a child. Old enough to be married off though, and Catelyn silently wondered why she wasn't. Or maybe she was running away from one. The mysterious girl left so many questions.

 

 

 

 

Amane nudged the brown horse she was on a little faster. Getting away from Maester Luwin had been far easier than she thought. After a quick examination that was far less invasive than most doctor visits, she said she would head back to lady stark on her own, as she remembered the way. He had been skeptical at first, but she recited the way back to him perfectly. He had been impressed, and let her go.

After that, finding her way out of the castle had also been easy. The two big doors they had passed on their way to his office had been just what she thought, doors that lead outside. She then made her way quickly through the courtyard, hid in what turned out to be the stables when she saw the dark haired man from earlier. Thankfully, he hadn't seen her, and judging by the slightest hint of a bruise on his jaw, she assumed he was Jon.

"My lady?" She had slowly turned to see a skinny boy, his hands holding the reins to a horse. His clothes weren't as fine as the ones she had seen others wearing. She guessed he was a stable boy. Amane's eyes flickered to the brown horse next to him. He was large, a beautiful brown coat and black mane, witch black stockings. Amane was hoping the lad wouldn't suspect anything.

"May I take him?" She asked kindly, gesturing to the horse. The boy looked between her and the horse.

"H-he is Lord Stark's horse, my lady." The boy said quickly. Amane noticed it wasn't a no.

"Lord Eddard Stark?" Amane asked. The boy shook his head.

"No milady. His son's, Lord Robb Stark." He clarified. The one she had hit in the nose. She smiled at the boy.

"Oh, Robb wouldn't mind. I'll take it to him." She smiled, holding her hands out for the reins. The boy seemed flustered but handed her the reins anyway. Thank god he thinks I'm a lady, she had thought to herself. She smiled at the boy one more time before slowly leading the horse out of the stable. As soon as she saw the stable hand retreat back into the stable, she moved the reins over the horse's head, resting them on its neck. She contemplated how to mount the horse in a dress for a moment though. She had ridden horses a lot, but never in a floor length dress. She eyes a small blade in one of the saddle pockets. She smiled, grabbing the blade and cutting a slit in her dress from just above her right knee to the bottom. She put the blade back and quickly moved to adjust the stirrups. In the position they were in, they would be much too long for her. Once she finished fixing the first, she moved around the front of the horse to the other side. Just as she finished the second, she heard a yell.

"Hey!" Amane turned and spotted Jon and Robb across the courtyard. She cursed silently, mounting the horse in one swift motion as they made their way towards her. As soon as she was on the horse they both shared a worried look, before running towards her. But Amane kicked the horse, urging it forward.

The horse shot forward, making its way out of the castle gates of Winterfell in a canter. Amane urged the horse faster into a gallop as she heard shouts behind her. She had a head start, but it wouldn't matter much. She didn't know the land. They did. She came to a fork with three paths. All three were well traveled. They wouldn't be able to know which way she went. So she turned her horse to the path that lead to rocky hills. It was the more difficult path, but she had a feeling they would seriously underestimate her ability to ride a horse.

As she cleared one of the hills, she heard the sounds of hoof beats and yells. She moved the horse up another hill, stopping at the top momentarily to look back. She could see three people on horseback at the fork. They seemed to be arguing. Amane tired and made her way down the hill. She kept the horse at a trot, careful, not wanting to injure the horse. But on the way up, she sped the horse back up.

"She is a girl, she would have gone towards king's landing. It's the easiest ride for travel." Theon stated.

"Which we know, but she doesn't. The path towards the wall looks easier." Jon said, pointing to the smooth oath in front of him.

"And both of them are a little obvious," Robb said, glancing at the rocky hills to his left.

"Well, it's settled then. We each go a different way. But the one who finds gets first claim on her." Theon said with a wicked smirk. Both Jon and Robb rolled their eyes at him, before moving their horses down different paths. As Robb reached the top of the first hill, he saw her. Four hills in front of him. He was silently impressed. The rocky hills were no easy path to ride, and she was doing it swiftly.

"Jon!" He shouted, knowing the path towards the wall would still have him close enough to hear. Jon slowed his horse looking back at Robb. His eyes followed to where he was pointing. She was riding through the rocky hills. And fast. Jon kicked his horse forward, moving to skirt around the edges and possibly cut her off as Robb came up from behind.

Amane lost count of the many hills she had traveled. She had been riding hard for a good twenty minutes. But as she came to the top of another hill, she pulled her horse to a stop. A Little ways away, she could see a group of men on horseback, some dismounted and looking at something on the ground. But her concentration was snapped when she heard someone coming up behind her. Amane glanced back, seeing Robb riding towards her. She cursed quietly and urged her horse forward. She only made it down the hill before Jon appeared on the hill in front of her. Shit.

Amane turned her horse to the left, kicking it into a full gallop. She could hear the two closing in behind her. As she rounded the bottom of a hill, she quickly pulled the horse to a stop. Several men on horses were in front of her, including Lord stark. He raised an eyebrow as Robb and Jon came into view behind her.

"Let me guess, you stole the horse and tried to leave." There was a hint of humor in his voice as he looked her over. Her hair was tousled from the wind. Her dress had a slit in it, leaving her right leg bare from the knee down, her bare feet in the stirrups. She looked like a feral child. He then cast a glance back at Jon and Robb.

"Full of surprises. You managed to outride those two." He chuckled.

"Not for long." Robb said lowly. Amane cast a glance back at him. He had a hard glare focused on her.

"I'm glad I was here to stop you. We found your carriage." Amane straightened at his words. They found her car?

"It looks like it was attacked. But not by thieves. Your belongings are still there if you would like to see. It certainly explains why we found you in the woods," he gestured to the woods on their right. "If you had run away. I'm just glad you weren't hurt. Your footman wasn't so lucky." The last words were solemn. Amane had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her footman?

"What do you mean?" Amane asked. The men now around her had grim looks on their faces. "Where is he?" Amane asked.

"My lady maybe its best not-" lord stark began.

"Where?" Amane cut him off with a hard voice. Ned sighed and turned his horse, motioning for her to follow. Amane kicked the horse forward and followed him further around the hill. Her heart stopped at the site on the other side.

A red horse pulled carriage lay on its side, two of the wheels broken. Three trunks lay spread on the ground behind it, several of its contents spread on the ground around them. Not far from the carriage was a body, who wore an all too familiar outfit. The one Steve had worn to the Renaissance. Amane felt sick as she swiftly dismounted her horse, running forward before anyone could stop her.

She fell to her knees in front of the body, her hands going to the arm, turning the body over slowly, so he was laying on his back. Amane choked back a sob as she saw her best friends face.

"Steve. Oh my god Steve." Her voice was a choked whisper as she tried to process what she was seeing, tears clouding her vision. Her body froze when she heard a soft groan, her eyes widening. Her hands flew to his face, turning his head towards her.

"Steve? Steve darling can you hear me?" She asked, searching his face for any kind of movement.

"A-Amane?" His voice was gurgled and harsh. Amane smiled a little, a few tears escaping her eyes, and falling down her face.

"Yes, darling. It's me." Amane said, her hand stroking his face. His blue eyes fluttered open slowly, another groan escaping his mouth.

"M-my lady. I'm s-s-so sorry. I-I t-tried." The words came out gurgled and Amane froze as he spoke them. Why was he calling her my lady, or apologizing?

"Steve-" Amane said sadly.

"M-m-my l-l-lady" he didn't finish the sentence, his body going still, his eyes seeming to grow cold. Amane held back a sob. She didn't cry in front of people, let alone the group of strangers around her, yet a few tears escaped her eyes again, and she went to brush them away but stopped when she realized her hands were covered in blood. Steves blood. Amane felt sick. She jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder, and she glanced back, seeing Lord Stark.

"We should get back to Winterfell, my lady. Whoever attacked your carriage could still be around. It's clear they were looking for something." He said, a grim look on his face. Amane shook her head.

"I won't leave him. " she tried her best to make her voice sound strong, but it still cracked as she spoke.

"I'll stay behind and make sure his body is brought back to winterfell. Robb, Jon, make sure she gets back to Winterfell. Take three guards with you." He turned his attention to his sons, who nodded in response. Jon moved forward first, coming to Amane's side.

"Let's get you back to the castle. You must be cold." He said the latter as he touched her arm, feeling the cold through her sleeves and his gloves. He noticed her hands were pink from the cold, as well as covered in blood.

"No. I'm staying here." She said with more power this time, her stubbornness out in full force. The men around her exchanged looks. Robb sighed and stepped forward, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. Amane tried to wrench her arm out of his hand, but he tightened his grip to the point where it hurt her arm, and she was sure it would bruise. She glared at him, but his eyes were cold and firm.

"We understand you footman just died. But whoever killed him could still be out here. We need to get you to safety, so they don't kill you too." Robb said, staring down at her.

"I am more than capable of defending myself, or should I hit you in the nose again to remind you" her eyes were narrowed and her voice harsh. Robb let out a huff of laughter, humor twinkling in his eyes.

"One lucky shot doesn't mean you can defend yourself. We weren't even trying to hurt you. If we were, you wouldn't have stood a chance." Robb said, a cocky smile on his lips.

"Robb." Lord stark cut in, a warning tone in his voice. Robb's eyes cast to his father for a minute, before back to Amane. He rolled his eyes, before turning and walking towards his horse, dragging her along behind him.

"Let go of my arm you oaf." Amane said, trying to struggle out of his grip.

"Robb let her go." Jon said from behind her. Robb glanced back at him.

"Fine, but if she runs, you're catching her." Robb said, glancing at her before releasing her arm. He turned his attention to the nearby guards. "Keep my horse here, we will take the other two back." The guards nodded, moving to take the brown horse she had ridden here on.

"What?" Amane asked in confusion. Robb glanced at her, an eyebrow raised.

"I can't trust that the second you get on that horse, you won't ride away in the other direction. So you'll ride with one of us." He said, turning and mounting his horse.

"Like hell I will-" she began, but Jon put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"They'll need the horse for his body." Jon said quietly. Amane cast a glance at her now dead friend, a stab of pain going through her chest. "You can ride with me if you'd like." Amane glanced at Robb, who looked at them, an impatient look in his eyes, before looking back at Jon with a nod

"Yea, I'd like that." She said, and he gave her a small smile, before mounting his horse. He held out a hand to help her up. She put her hand in his, and in one motion, she was on the horse behind him. Her hands went around his torso as he urged the horse forward, and the horse moved to stand next to Robb's. Robb glanced at Amane.

"You really should be wearing a cloak." He looked down at her feet. "And shoes."

"I don't really feel the cold," Amane responded. It was an honest answer. She was pretty much numb. But whether it was from the cold or from loss, she didn't know.

"That isn't a good thing," Robb said, as he quickly removed he cloak, holding it out to her. Amane stared at the cloak for a moment.

"I'm good." She said, causing the brothers to both sigh in frustration. She sure was stubborn.

"Just take it." Jon said.

"We won't move until you do." Robb added. Amane sighed, before grabbing the cloak and placing it over her shoulders. It was definitely too big for her, but it sure was warm. Once it was on her, Robb nodded, and instructed the guards to head out, and the group of five horses made its way through the rock hills.

The group was silent as they made their way towards winterfell, moving up and down the rocky terrain. But as they made their way into another small clearing, several of the horses started getting antsy. Robb stopped his horse, the others doing the same as they looked around. As of on cue, a group of about a dozen men came running out from behind some of the rocks, yelling as they did.

Everything seemed to happen at once. Swords were drawn, the guards dismounted their horse, tuning towards the group of men. Robb followed suit, looking back at Jon.

"Get her out of here!" He yelled before turning towards the advancing men. Jon kicked his horse into motion, heading off to the right. But as the horse cleared the group, heading for safety, it let out a pained whine, before stumbling to the ground. Amane and Jon went flying off, hitting the ground hard. Jon got up first, grabbing Amanes arm, pulling her to her feet, and moving her behind him as he drew his sword. Amane glanced at the horse, seeing several small knives embedded in its back leg. Poor thing.

Amane was brought back to the fight as Jon pushed her back, his sword blocking another as a man attacked them. Amane's eyes scanned the area in momentary horror. They were outnumbered, and the five men probably wouldn't last long.

"Run. Go." Jon said, and he hit the man in the stomach, blood staining his sword and the ground around them. Amane stepped back. Adrenaline was rushing through her body. And her fight or flight instincts were kicking in. Only it was definitely fight, not flight. She sure wished she had a gun though. She looked around for a weapon. She stared at the horse for a moment, before nodding to herself as she decided her next move. She moved to the horse, moving quietly as she knelt beside it.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to the horse as she pulled out the three small dangers in its leg. The horse whined in protest, but didn't move. Amane stood, the knives in hand, steading her breath. She had always been a good shot. She did archery at camp every year for sixteen years. She just hoped her aim would still be good with knives.

She held one knife in her hand by the blade. Took two steady breathes in, and aimed. Three men were attacking one of the guards, who was holding his own, but not for long. Amane took one more breath, drew her arm back, and threw the knife. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the knife flew through the air, before landing in the side of the mans face, deeply embedded in the skin. Amane fought down the sick feeling in her stomach as he fell to the ground. She had never killed anyone before.

She was snapped out of the trance by a yell to her left. She turned just to be tackled by a man. He towered over her, and the bulk of his body crushed hers into the ground as they hit it hard, knocking the knives out of her hand. Amane groaned as the man moved above her, his hand going to her throat and squeezing.

"Where is it?" His voice was angry and harsh. Amane's hands instinctively went to the hand on her throat, as she struggled in his grip. As she struggled for air, she reached her left hand out, reaching for the knives. As she successfully grabbed one of the two knives, she wrapped a hand around its hilt, before bringing it up and burying it deep in the man's neck.

His grip loosened as he gurgled, blood coming out of his mouth and neck. His body slumped, and it took almost all of her strength to push him off of her. She rolled over, pushing herself to stand. She grabbed the last knife, her hands shaking ever so slightly. She looked around the clearing that had practically become a battlefield. Eight bodies lay on the ground lifeless. One of which was one of the guards escorting them. Jon, Robb, and the two remaining guards were each fighting one of the bandits, swords clashing loudly. Amane did a count in her head. There had been twelve bandits. Someone was missing. She turned to look around but froze as she felt a cold steel against her neck.

"Drop the dagger." Amane complied almost immediately, dropping the dagger into the grass. The man behind her let out a loud whistle, capturing the attention of everyone in the clearing. The four men from winterfell all froze, eyes widening as they saw he had a dagger at her throat.

"Drop your weapons." The man behind her demanded. Robb and Jon shared a glance, slowly going to comply. Amane used that moment to her advantage. She brought her leg up and stomped on the man's foot as hard as she could. She followed almost immediately with an elbow to the gut, and bringing her head back, slamming it into his face. She winced as she felt the blade nick her neck. But she used the momentary shock she caused, and grabbed the man's arm, pulling it down and turning it swiftly, causing a groan of pain, and he loosened his grip on the dagger. She ripped it out of his hand, turning swiftly, slicing out as she did. The man fell back, hitting the ground. She turned and threw the dagger. It embedded itself in the right shoulder of the man next to Jon. She had been aiming for his face, but she would take the shoulder. At once the four men from Winterfell sprang into action, raising their lowered weapons to battle once more.

As she watched Jon take out the bandit, her hand went to her stinging neck. It was wet with blood. The cut wasn't big, but it was bleeding. Amane slowly bent down, picking up the dagger in the grass, should she need it. But as she stood up once again, Jon walked over to her, sheathing his sword. He reached a hand out to the one she had holding the dagger. It was then she realized it was shaking. Quite violently.

"Let me have that," Jon said going to take the dagger, as his other hand touched her arm in an attempt to comfort her. Amane felt the blade slip from her hand, no fight left in her. Reality dawned on her. She had just killed three men. She had just taken three lives. She felt panic well up in her chest as her breathing became labored. She felt a hand go to her face, turning it. She then noticed Robb standing to the side of her, his hand holding her face as he looked at her neck.

"Gods. It's already starting to bruise." He mumbled, looking at the bruise forming on her neck. He lowered his hand, looking at the two remaining guards.

"Go. Ride to my father, tell him what happened. Let him know we are taking her back to Winterfell. Come back for the injured horse later." Robb told them. The two nodded, before mounting their horses, who had wandered away from the fight. Amane felt numb as they rode away. "Let's get you on a horse." Amane heard Robb's words but they felt distant. She barely noticed as the two guided her to Robb's horse, and put her on it, in front of the saddle. Robb got on behind her, as Jon got onto the fallen guard's horse.

"I don't think she has ever killed anyone before." Jon said lowly, looking at his brother for a moment before his eyes went back to the girl on the horse in front of him. Her face was pale, her eyes distant, as she held a hand up to her slightly bleeding throat.

"The first time is never easy" Robb said, before heading towards his home, casting a worried glance at the blonde haired girl in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here is the third chapter. This one is a bit slow. But I felt it a necessary build up. Next chapter will be much more fun. And I will probably have it out in the next few days, if not today! Bear with me, Y'all. Thanks for all the comments and Kudos. Its much appreciated. Lots of love!

By the time they had made it back to Winterfell, the shock had worn off. There were still many feelings there. Pain. Regret. Sadness. Those and many more swirled around, creating an uncomfortable ball in the pit of Amane's stomach. She felt dirty. There was blood caked on her hands, dried rapidly from the cold. Some was Steve's, some her own, and some from the men she had murdered. Her chest hurt at that thought. She had actually killed someone. Three someones.

"Let me help you down." The words ripped her from her thoughts. She glanced to her left were Jon now stood. She didn't even realize they had reached the castle, or that he had dismounted his horse. Amane nodded though, swinging her right foot over the horse's neck, before grabbing Jon's shoulders as his hands went to her waist, before gently lowering her to the ground.

"Seven Hells!" Amane turned her head to see Lady Stark rushing towards them, a younger girl with red hair beside her, whose eyes were wide. Amane was sure she was quite the site. Even the large cloak around her shoulders couldn't hide her disheveled look. Lady stark reached them, stepping between Amane and Jon, who took a step back. She put a hand on Amane's cheek, turning her head gently to look at the cut. "What happened?"

"Bandits," Robb said, sliding out of his saddle. "Father found her carriage it had been attacked by bandits. Her footman didn't survive. On our way back, we were attacked as well." Lady stark glanced at her son, eyes wide, before looking back at Amane.

"Come. Let's get you inside and cleaned up. Robb, summon Maester Luwin to examine her." She left no room for argument as she swiftly led Amane inside, the red-haired girl following behind silently.

"I wish to bathe." Her voice was hoarse. She quickly cleared her throat to try and remedy that. Lady Stark glanced over at her as they walked through the halls.

"I will have one drawn up for you. But Maester Luwin must examine you first." She said, as they turned and entered a chamber. Amane recognized it as the one she had woke up in that morning. Lady Stark had her sit in the chair by the fireplace.

"Sansa, go find Syla, tell her to draw a bath for Lady Hufflepuff." She said to the red-haired girl, who nodded, before scuttling out of the room.

"Please stop calling me that." Amane's voice was still hoarse. She didn't quite understand why. She hadn't yelled much. But that man had choked her.

"It is your name is it not?" Lady Catelyn asked, as she moved to stoke the fire.

"My name is Amane." Amane said, a hand rubbing her neck.

"But you are a Hufflepuff, are you not?" Lady Catelyn asked.

"Yes, but-" Amane went to explain, but the door opened, and Maester Luwin walked in, Robb and Jon close behind.

"Ah Lady Hufflepuff. I feel like I just saw you." Maester Luwin said, a small smile on his face, trying to bring a more happy note to the room.

"Lady Amane." Lady Catelyn corrected him, causing the four other people in the room to look at her. She gave Amane a small smile. "She prefers Lady Amane." In reality, Amane would prefer to just be Amane, no Lady involved. But she would take Lady Amane over Lady Hufflepuff. Maester Luwin nodded.

"Well then, Lady Amane, why don't we get rid of that cloak." Hearing his words, Lady Catelyn gently pulled the cloak off of Amane's shoulders, holding the bloodied cloak out to her son, Robb, recognizing it as his. Robb stepped forward and took the cloak from his mother without a word as Maester luwin lifted Amane's chin with one hand, examining her neck. Maester Luwin didn't say a word as he examined her. From her bloody and bruising neck, to the cut on her right arm she hadn't even noticed, to the scrapes along both of her hands.

"It looks like you put up quite a fight, Lady Amane." Maester Luwin said with a smile.

"Aye, quite a fight indeed. She took out three men herself." Robb said. Lady Catelyn's eyes widened slightly at his words. Amane swallowed hard, once again processing that information.

"Right well. Your neck is going to bruise. The cuts will heal. For the most part, you got very lucky. You just need a good cleaning. And try not to touch your neck" Amane nodded at his words.

"Thank you, Maester Luwin. Robb, go see what is taking Sansa so long to find Syla, please." Lady Catelyn said. Robb nodded, and he, Jon, and Maester Luwin left the room. Lady Catelyn put a hand on Amane's cheek, turning her face to look her in the eyes.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Maester Luwin just -" Amane began, but Lady Catelyn saw right through it.

"You were attacked by bandits, Lady Amane. Your footman is dead," Amane physically flinched at those words. "And you just killed three men. I know you are fine physically, but how are you emotionally?" Amane swallowed hard at her words, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. But she blinked back the tears. She was stronger than this.

"I'm fine." She said once again, and Lady Catelyn gave her a knowing look. Amane sighed. "I honestly don't know how i feel, Lady Stark. I'm numb. One of my closest friends just died in my arms. Then I was attacked. A man tried to choke me while asking me where something was. Another held a knife to my throat. And I killed three men. I need a bit more time to process it before I can really decide how I feel." The words were harsher than she meant, mostly due to the hoarseness of her throat.

"What do you mean, he was asking you where something was." Both Amane and Lady Catelyn looked over at the doorway. Lord Stark stood there, his form seeming to take up the entire entrance. For a large man he moved quietly, Amane hadn't heard him come.

"I mean exactly what I said. He had pinned me to the ground, his hands on my throat, while asking me 'where is it?'. I had no idea what he was talking about." Amane said, her hand unconsciously touching her throat once more. Eddard's face looked grim.

"It was clear they were searching for something in your coach. Your belongings were tossed. But I have my men bringing them here for you. Do you have any idea what they were looking for?" He asked. Amane shook her head.

"I honestly don't. I don't have anything of value on me. Really the only thing I have one me is my dress and my necklace." Amane stated. Both Lady and Lord Stark looked at her oddly.

"You aren't wearing a necklace dear." Lady Catelyn said. Amane reached her hand down the front of her dress, much to their horror. The necklace fell just below the neckline of her dress and been driving her crazy, so she had unlatched the necklace at the renaissance fair, hiding it in the front of her bra. Amane grabbed the chain, and pulled the necklace up and out of her dress, for the two to view. Lord Stark's eyes widened, and he stepped forward.

"May I?" He asked. Amane nodded, and he pulled the necklace from her hands to stare at it. Amane would admit, it was quite the site. It was why she had boughten it. Through and through, Amane was a geek. So one Christmas, her mother gave her the necklace, that would quickly become her favorite necklace. It was on a thin silver plated chain. The pendant itself was on the smaller size, about two inches. It was a dragons claw, white silver in color, with little gems of blue, green and red adorning it. Inside the claw was a sphere. It looked like any other faux crystal, but it glowed in the dark. Only now it seemed brighter, glowing in the day. The metal claw seemed shinier, and the gems adorning it glistened in the sunlight.

"Where did you get this?" Lord Stark asked, looking up at Amane. Lady Catelyn moved closer to Ned, to get a better look at the necklace.

"My mother gave it to me. Its nothing special. Just a silly pendant that is supposed to be a piece of the Arkenstone." Amane stated. The two looked at her.

"The Arkenstone?" Lord Stark asked.

"Yea. You know. The Arkenstone. The heart of the mountain." Their faces were still blank. "The Hobbit? Erebor? King Thorin Oakenshield? Middle Earth? Smaug the dragon?" Still nothing from either of the Starks. Amane sighed.

"It's an old legend. The dwarf king of Erebor had the largest amount of wealth. Got greedy. While mining the mountain they discover the Arkenstone, the heart of the mountain. A stone that always glowed. The Dwarf king saw it as a sign of his right to rule. Only greed consumed him. The large number of treasures attracted Smaug the Destroyer, a massive dragon. He decimated the kingdom and stole the hoard, hiding within the castle. Years later Thorin, son of the dwarf king, goes on a quest with 13 others known as The Company to reclaim Erebor. After many many trials, they succeed. Only victory didn't last long. Thorin falls prey to the Gold sickness as well. Long story short he and several others die. The tale behind that necklace was that the Arkenstone was deemed too powerful, broken into smaller pieces and scattered. That is one of them." It was the very very short version of the story Amane knew so well, but if she went into full detail, the Starks may think her crazy.

"So this is a piece of the Arkenstone?" Lord Stark asked slowly, trying to process the story she had just told.

"Supposedly. But that is just a tale. It's just a necklace. Nothing special." Amane said, gently taking the necklace back.

"It is a necklace that glows that people are willing to kill for." Lord Stark said, a firm tone in his voice.

"We have no proof that is what they were after." Amane said, quickly fastening the necklace around her neck.

"That is true, but it is a good place to start." Lord Stark said, before stepping out of the room. Almost immediately after, two men entered the room, carrying a large wooden tub between them. Amane's eyes widened as they set it in front of the fireplace. They left without a word, as countless servants followed, bringing bucket after bucket of steaming water. Sansa walked into the room, Syla behind her.

"My lady." Syla curtsied to both Lady Stark and Amane, before going to the tub with her bucket of water.

"Syla will help you bathe, Lady Amane. I will go see if they have arrived with your belongings, so you have something to wear. If not, I'm sure we could find a dress for you. Come Sansa." Lady Stark said, before guiding the red-haired girl out of the room.

 

 

Amane sat in the tub, her legs bent, with her arms wrapped around them, and her head resting on her knees. Much to her displeasure, Syla, and two other handmaidens had washed her hair, face, neck, and arms of the blood. She had protested, but they were insistent. They had held her arms and hair over the edges of the tub while cleaning them, letting the blood wash off into bowls instead of the water she was sitting in. She would admit, it was better than sitting in a tub of bloody water. But she hadn't liked them bathing her. Thankfully, once her hair and arms were clean, they let her be.

She wasn't sure how long she sat in the tub. Or how long she had been crying. But the once steaming water was now cold. Her mind had been filled with thoughts of the last day. From waking up in the forest, to killing three men. More than once she had felt like puking, but she held it down. All she wanted was to wake up, in her bed at home, and for this all to have been some really fucked up dream. But she knew it wasn't. It was too real. All of it was too real. The door to her room opened, pulling her from her thoughts. Syla walked in, with Sansa behind her.

"My lady, the water must be freezing. Let me help you out." She said, grabbing one of the towels, and walking over to the tub. Amane silently stood, taking the towel, and quickly covering herself. She stepped out of the tub onto another towel, as Syla grabbed the last towel, and began to help Amane dry. Amane felt like a doll, and she detested it. But she knew Syla was just doing her job, so she stayed quiet.

"May I braid your hair?" Amane glanced over at Sansa. Sansa had a timid look on her face, with the smallest hint of a smile. She was nervous. Amane gave her a kind smile.

"I would love that," Amane said. Sure, it was a lie, she didn't want her to braid her hair. She didn't want someone to dress her. But she also didn't want to be rude to the people who were being so kind to her. Sansa's face lit up with a big smile. "But try and keep it simple. My hair tends to rebel to the more intricate styles." Amane added, noticing the intricate mass of braids in Sansa's red hair. Sansa nodded, as Lady Catelyn Stark entered the room.

"Amane, please step behind the dressing curtain." She said, gesturing to the room divider that gave one of the corners in her room privacy. Amane wouldn't call it a curtain but stepped behind it anyways. She heard the sounds of several people entering her room and then leaving again. "You can come out now." Amane stepped out from behind the curtain. The three trunks she had seen around the carriage now sat nicely in her room.

"These are all the belongings they found. One has dresses and cloaks, one appears to be trousers, blouses, and armor. And the third is full of smaller boxes, I didn't open them." Lady Catelyn said.

"Can I look?" Sansa asked, earning a scowl from Lady Catelyn.

"Go ahead, I don't mind," Amane answered, and Sansa quickly moved forward, opening a trunk. It health the blouses and trousers, and she quickly moved to the next, which to her delight, held the dresses.

"Your dresses are all very formal. I can have some less formal ones made for you, but it will be a few days." Lady Stark said as Sansa gave several squeals of delight as she held up different dresses. Some of velvet, some wool, and some soft chiffon. Amane recognized the majority of the dresses as ones she and her friends had worn while cosplaying, or on Halloween. Just about the only times, she would ever be caught in a dress.

"I really only wore dresses on formal occasions, I mostly wore the blouses and trousers," Amane told her honestly, earning a surprised look from the three women in the room. "It is quite normal where I am from," Amane added, and Lady Catelyn nodded. Sansa put the dresses back in the trunk, before opening the one with the trousers once again.

"I like this one." She said, pulling up a dark blue cotton blouse. It had longs sleeves, that cinched in three places, keeping it from flowing out. Next, Sansa pulled out a deep brown leather vest. It had thick straps that would cover the majority of her shoulders, and it tied with leather strings in the front. She also pulled out a pair of brown trousers.

"It isn't proper for a Lady to wear trousers here. But if it that is how it is where you are from, these are the nicest." Sansa said, holding them out. Amane grabbed them with a small smile, sand Sansa went back to rummaging through her trunk. Amane stared at the outfit in her hands, wondering what people here did for undergarments.

"What is this?" Sansa asked. Amane looked up, and her face flushed a deep scarlet at what Sansa held in her hands. A black lace underwire bra hung from Sansa fingers, a confused look on her face. Amane stepped forward, grabbing the bra.

"Its a bra." Amane said simply.

"What is a bra, my lady?" Syla asked, also confused.

"Uh, it's a brassiere, to cover and hold your breasts." Amane's face was still covered in a blush as the ladies clearly didn't understand.

"Why would you need that?" Lady Catelyn asked. Amane's eyes quickly scanned the chests of the two women in the room. Neither of them had large breasts. Amane's breast weren't huge. But they were still double Ds. Something she had hated since she was 12. She would much rather have small boobs, and not have to worry about bras. But she wasn't that lucky.

"Uh, where I am from, quite a few women have larger breasts." Amane felt the woman's gaze flicker down to her chest briefly. "Having them unsecured can cause back problems in the future, so they invented these to help prevent that," Amane explained. The women seemed to accept her explanation and nodded. Amane walked forward, rummaging through the trunk, satisfied when she pulled out a pair of black underwear. One less thing to worry about.

Amane stepped behind the dressing curtain and got dressed. When she stepped out, Sansa was standing by a chair with a brush in her hands and a smile on her face. Amane sat in the chair without a word, as Sansa began to brush her tangled hair.

"I've never seen hair this light," Sansa said, admiring her pale blonde hair as she removed all the tangles.

"Really? It's quite common where I am from." Amane said. "I did notice most people around here have dark hair."

"It is a trait of the north. We are from a bit further south. Gives us our red hair." Lady Catelyn said, from where she sat on the edge of Amane's bed.

"I always wanted red hair. I had a friend once. Not only was her hair as red as fire, but impossible curly. She never could tame her hair." Amane said, with a smile on her face and a far-off look in her eyes.

"I'm glad my hair isn't like that. I like braiding it." Sansa said, as her fingers worked Amane's hair into one large braid that came down over her right shoulder, ending just below her breast.

"Yes, you are very lucky in that aspect. I couldn't imagine hair that wild." Amane said with a smile.

"Now that you are ready, let us go to the dining hall, I am sure you are hungry." Lady Catelyn said, standing and smoothing her dress. Amane stood as well, following behind Lady Stark as she made her way through the halls of Winterfell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so two chapters in one day! I like this chapter a lot, it really shows how some of the relationships she is going to have with the Starks will be. I'll post more soon, but I have work the next two days so might not be till after. Doing my best to keep the chapters at a minimum of 3k words. I hope you all enjoy. Lots of love!

"Lower your elbow a bit." Amane said, a gloved hand gently lowering Arya's arm just a smidge. Arya held a short bow in her hands, an arrow notched and aimed at the target. Amane let a proud smile slip as Arya released, the arrow hitting the center ring of the target. Six months. It had been six months since Amane first arrived in Winterfell. Though she had tried to leave several times, she quickly learned it was the safest place for her. She was glad the Starks were kind enough to take her in, telling any who asked she was a ward. The first few months had been hard. There was a lot of adjusting to do.

No electricity. No indoor plumbing. Amane had never liked public restrooms, let alone port-o-potties. Learning to use a chamberpot day in and day out had been difficult. But she moved on. Over time, her memories of home seemed to have become more obscure. She had many memories, a lot of tall tales, and several songs that seemed to get stuck in her head. But the more time went by, the harder she found it was to recall her family. She could barely remember her mother's face. But she tried not to think about it. She had to live in the present. And she did. She had come to love the Starks. Well, most of them. Within the first week of her being in Winterfell, she had discovered that among other things, her third trunk had quite a cache of weapons. A short recurve bow, with a stash of arrows, all with black and gold feathers. And many small daggers, good for throwing.

Ned Stark took that as a sign and had her begin training with his sons and Theon. That didn't go over well. Robb and Theon protested the most, and while Jon didn't say as much, he made his feelings clear. Girls weren't supposed to fight. Yes, they had fought with Amane, and seen her kill three men, but they still didn't think it right. But Lord Stark had the final say, and he said she was to be trained. Amane wasn't the best with a sword. Actually, a more accurate terminology would be she was quite terrible. They were too long and too heavy for her. Robb and Theon loved to remind her of that. Over time Jon had come around, and spend time practicing with her to help her get better.

Archery on the other hand. Archery was her strong point. She had done it since she was a child, and she easily bested Jon and Robb, much to Robb's displeasure. Theon gave her good competition, but when it came down to it, even Ser Jorey admitted she was the better. Theon didn't take it well, but he loved to have competitions with her. Especially on horseback. He had thought it would be a disadvantage to her, but it wasn't. Neither of them were very good at it at first, but their competitive natures had them practicing almost constantly, making them both quite adept at horse-mounted archery.

Over the months, Amane had become good friends with Jon and even Theon. Theon was surprised by her. He had a dirty mouth, and she didn't run blushing at his crude comments. If he made an inappropriate joke, she laughed. If he made an inappropriate comment, she rolled her eyes. Unless it was about her. He only made the mistake of saying something lewd about her in front of her once. He had a black eye for a week to show for it.

She had also befriended Arya and Bran. The younger children made her smile and almost made her motherly. She secretly trained Arya, and she would always go climbing with Bran. The two got in trouble quite often, but the scolding was typically followed by a smile, as no one could really stay mad at the two. But Amane always made sure Bran didn't try anything he wasn't sure he could handle, and for that Catelyn was thankful. Then there was Sansa and Rickon. Sansa was a bit confusing when it came to Amane. She loved Amane's girly side, and would always want to do her hair, or sew with her. But whenever Amane did things like practice with the boys, or climb with Bran, Sansa avoided her. She supposed it was because Sansa wished she were a true lady. Rickon was quite young, and Amane only spent time with him when helping Lady Stark care for him. And she tucked him in at night, telling him stories and singing to him if he really begged. She didn't like singing. But for Rickon, she would.

Robb was really the only Stark Amane didn't get along with. He had been nice at first. Cordial. But as soon as she bested him at archery, that changed. He was quite rude, always making comments that he knew would piss her off. She had gotten into a fight with him more than once. While he refused to hit her, which made Amane even angrier, if she threw a punch, he had no problem pinning her arm behind her back, or pinning her to the wall or ground until she calmed down. He was better at hand to hand combat. He knew this. And he always had that stupid smirk on his face when he bested her.

"What are you doing?" Amane glanced to her right, seeing none other than Robb Stark standing there. Amane rolled her eyes.

"Training. Clearly." She said bluntly, earning a glare from the eldest of the Stark children.

"Girls aren't supposed to train. Arya, go back inside." He said, glancing at Arya. The small girl stared up at him definitely.

"You help me train too." Arya said. Amane glanced back at Robb, an eyebrow raised. He huffed.

"And I'm your brother. She is not. Now go inside, Septa is looking for you." He said, more firmly this time. Arya sighed, dropping her bow before heading inside, her feet dragging in the dirt as she pouted. Amane cast a glare over at Robb as she grabbed the bow off the ground, going to put on the weapons rack.

"Taking your dislike of me out on Arya is low, even for you Robb." She said, as she gently placed the bow on the rack, before grabbing the arrow out of the target.

"Don't be so dramatic. I was only stating truths. Girls should be worried about other things." Robb replied. Amane huffed.

"Says the brother who is also training her." Amane shot back, earning a glare from Robb.

"To quell an interest, not to give her hope that she can be some she-demon warrior with no responsibilities." Amane's eyes narrowed at his words.

"Be careful what you say, Stark. I am holding an arrow, and would have no problem stabbing you with it." Amane hissed at him. Robbs gaze darkened. Amane would admit, to any sane human, a man like Robb Stark would be downright terrifying. He was tall and broad, and draped in his massive fur cloak with that dark look on his face was enough to make any normal person rethink their actions. But Amane wasn't any normal person.

"I'd like to see you try, sunshine." A smirk formed on his face as he said the words. He learned quickly she hated nicknames. That one irked her more than most. So in times like this, he loved to use it. Amane's hand tightened on the arrow in her hand as she moved towards Robb, with an intent to stab him.

"Can you two not be left alone for five minutes without attacking each other?" Amane and Robb glanced over at Jon, who had just walked up to the two.

"He started it."

"She started it." Their words came at the same time, causing the two to glare at each other, and for Jon to give a small laugh.

"Father wants to see you, Amane, in his study," Jon said. Amane nodded, and left without a word, but not before throwing the arrow in her hand at Robb. Amane made her way through the castle. What had once been a maze to her was now second nature as she made her way towards her destination. When she came upon the familiar wooden door, she gave a quick knock and waited for a reply. When she heard the come in from the other side of the door, she opened it and entered. For being the lord of Winterfell, Lord Stark's office was rather simple. Bookcases lined the back wall, full of books that were placed haphazardly. A large wooden desk sat in the middle of the room. One chair behind it, two in front. Ned sat in the chair behind it, his arms on the desk, a scroll in his hands.

"Amane. Good. Take a seat." Ned said, without looking up from the scroll in his hands. Amane did as he said, and sat in one of the chairs across from him. Ned sighed as he looked up at Amane. She had been there six months. In reality, that was a short amount of time. Yet she had become like family to them. Rickon, Arya, and Bran were so very attached to her. They idolized her. Even Sansa was attached, though she wouldn't admit it. Jon and Theon both cared for her as well. And Ned suspected Robb did as well, though he might stab himself before admitting it.

"You remember when you first got here? I sent out some Ravens, to see if anyone could locate your family." He began. His heart saddened as she looked hopeful.

"I do." She couldn't lie. She was hopeful he found something. Anything that could get her back home.

"Amane, I-" Whatever hope she had died with the tone of his voice. Her face got grim.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice somber.

"There is a record of the house Hufflepuff. They are an ancient family, from the Valyrian Freehold." Amane nodded at the information. She had spent months in classes learning history, so thankfully knew of what he spoke.

"They came over to Westeros before the Targaryens. But after that mention of them is scarce. It is said they brought over a great fortune. That they built a stronghold within one of the mountains and lived there peacefully for centuries. But then the Targaryens began the claim of Westeros, and all mention of them ends. The only other record of them came from the logs in Kings landing." Amane nodded, trying to process the information. Hufflepuff was something she said during a misunderstanding. She wasn't actually a Hufflepuff, so this information shouldn't affect her.

"It is said that after Aegon's conquest, they tried to claim the Hufflepuff fortress as their own. But the doors had been sealed, with no way to open them. Even their dragons couldn't break through. It was said that only the key could open them. So in anger, Aegon tried to wipe the Hufflepuff name from history. And he almost succeeded." Amane swallowed hard at the words. So the family she made up was dead, and apparently had a castle that sounded freakishly like Erebor. Rigggghhhtttttt.

"This was with the records." Ned held out a small piece of canvas to Amane, who took it from him. The canvas was old but held a portrait painted on it. Of a proud-looking woman, with light white blonde hair and green eyes. Her resemblance to Amane was uncanny. But what really caught her was the necklace on her neck. Even on the worn painting, Amane could tell it was the necklace around her own neck. "The records say she was Helen Hufflepuff, one of the descendants of the first of her house."

"She looks-" Amane stopped herself from finishing the sentence as her thumb traced the picture.

"She looks just like you. If anything, it proves your lineage. But Amane. That necklace." Amane glanced up at him as he spoke, not liking the tone in his voice. It was a cross between worry and warning. "I believe that necklace is the key to the castle. If that is true, it would explain why those men were willing to kill for it." Amane nodded, licking her lips, not looking at anything in particular. She wasn't sure how to process this information.

"Amane, look at me," Ned said. Amane looked up at him. He sighed. Her face betrayed her emotions. She looked scared. "You are officially my ward. I have informed the king. You will be safe and well cared for. But I can't tell you if your family is alive. By all accounts, you shouldn't even be alive. But you are the last of a noble house, and you will be treated as such." Amane nodded.

"Thank you, Lord Stark." Her voice was quiet.

"By gods, don't start that again." His voice was exasperated, and Amane gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Ned." She corrected herself. Ned smiled.

"So for the second reason, I called you here. You are now officially my ward." Amane nodded, wondering why he was repeating himself. "Word travels quite fast. I've already received several marriage proposals." Ned couldn't help the laugh that formed on his lips when her face paled considerable, a look of horror briefly filling her features. "Calm down, dear. I wouldn't just marry you off. My family has become quite attached to you. If I were to marry you to anyone right now, it would be Robb." Ned wouldn't lie, he was messing with her. Watching her pale even more was quite funny, and he laughed out loud, a smile forming on his face.

"I'm just kidding, Amane." He was, and the color returned to her face once more, but the nervous look never left. He was only half joking. Marrying her to Robb would be a strong move on his half. The Hufflepuff name would be forever a part of the Stark family, ensuring them wealth if the castle was ever found. And she would be a great mother, even if she didn't see it. But Ned wasn't a cruel man. He wouldn't force marriage on her. "I won't force marriage on you. But over the next few years, it is something you will have to consider. You are of age. But you need time to adjust. But when we have guests, keep it in the back of your mind. You will have to marry someone." Amane nodded at his words.

"Can I go?" She asked. Ned nodded, a smirk on his face as she all but ran from the room. He knew the idea of marriage wouldn't sit well with her. She was a free spirit. Strong and bold. She wasn't afraid to voice her opinions. That was a trait he admired, as did many in the north. But that wouldn't be so welcome in other places. He would have to choose who to marry her to wisely. She was a beautiful girl, he couldn't deny that. Her hair was beautiful, long with just subtle waves in it. Her eyes were a light green that seemed to sparkle in the light. Her facial features were smooth, with high cheeks, a perfect nose, and plump lips that men would seek. But beyond her face, he knew her body would attract the most. She was definitely ample. She was shorter than most women in the north, but her bosom was large, and she had hips made for childbirth. Ned groaned, his head falling into his hands. He had come to love the girl like a daughter. But he hated that she was as beautiful as she was. He knew beauty could be quite the curse. Especially if it attracted the wrong attention. And her attitude was bound to attract the wrong attention.

 

 

 

"Can you sing us a song, 'mane?" Amane smiled down at Rickon, who stared up at her with a big smile.

"You sing to them?" Lady Catelyn asked. They sat in Rickon's room. Which was quite crowded, as it contained Rickon, Bran, Arya, Sansa, Lady Catelyn, and herself.

"Only when he is really good," Amane said with a smile, causing Rickon to hug her tightly.

"I've been good!" He squealed, hugging her tightly.

"Okay okay, but let go." Amane laughed. Sansa smiled and moved closer.

"Can it be the one about December?" Sansa asked. Amane smiled and nodded.

"Sure." She smiled and began humming the tune she knew so well.

"Dancing bears, painted wings." She began singing softly. She wasn't the best singer, but she didn't sound like a dying bird. At least that is what the children told her. "Things I almost remember. And a song, someone sings, once upon a December." Sansa began to hum along with her. It had become a favorite song of hers. Amane closed her eyes as she sung, memories of her family coming to mind. Her whole family loved that song. But that seemed to be the only thing she remembered. "Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory." Amane even heard arya humming.

"Far away long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, once upon a December." She hummed the tune she knew so well, and she felt a hand tug hers. She opened her eyes to see Rickon.

"Dance?" He asked hopefully. Amane picked him up, moving to standing, humming all the while. She twirled around the small room with him, humming as he laughed. Sansa grabbed bran, dancing with him as well.

"Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully, across my memory." Amane hummed as she twirled, causing Rickon to laugh. She twirled him around a few more times while humming before placing him back down on the bed.

"Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember." As she sang, she thought of how those words were true. She yearned to remember her past, her family. But it all seemed to be fading away. "And a song, someone sings, once upon a December." She smiled as she finished, kissing Rickon on the forehead. "It's time for bed now Rickon, no pouting."

Lord Stark was walking through the halls of Winterfell with Robb, Theon, and Jon in tow when he heard the sound of someone singing. They had just gotten back from a hunt, and he was on his way to greet his wife when he heard it. He quickly changed paths, following the happy sound. When he came upon Rickon's room, his heart swelled with happiness. His wife sat in the chair by the bed, a wide smile on her face. Arya sat on the floor beside her humming. Sansa and Bran danced happily through the room, humming as well. Amane was carrying Rickon, twirling him around the room happily while humming and singing. He smiled at the site. His children looked so happy with her.

"It's never occurred to me before, but she is going to make a great mother one day." Theon whispered to Robb and Jon, who all stood near Ned, watching. Jon nodded in response, a smile on his face as he watched her.

"Aye, she would," Robb added as they watched her set Rickon down, kissing him gently on the forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my favorite chapter. I loved writing it so much. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

"Are you excited?" Amane woke to the words, her eyes slowly opening, and landing on an overjoyed Sansa, who stood beside her bed, a massive smile on her face.

"Excited for what, Sansa?" Amane asked, closing her eyes and yawning as she slowly woke up.

"For your name day!" Sansa said excitedly. Amane's eyes shot open.

"Sansa, it's not my name day." Amane said, staring at the girl beside her bed.

"Yes, it is. You said your name day was on the 18th day of the 12th moon cycle. That is today!" She squealed the last part, bouncing with joy. Shit, She had said that.

"Okay, maybe it is my name day, but don't get too excited." Amane said, sitting up to get out of the bed.

"How can I not be excited? There are presents and the name day feast! It will be so exciting!" Sansa said happily, moving over to the wardrobe that stood in Amane's chambers, opening the doors to pick a dress for Amane.

"Not many people know, Sansa. I doubt there will be presents or a feast." Amane said, standing and moving over to the wardrobe as well. She reached around the younger girl, grabbing one of the tunics and trousers that hung there.

"Everyone knows, I told them. You can't wear that, Amane, it is your name day. You are to be pampered. A dress is a must. What about this one? It's so pretty, and the deep blue will look amazing on you." Sansa said, pulling out a blue gown. Amane sighed. She didn't want to wear a gown.

"Sansa, I don't want to wear a gown," Amane said.

"It is your name day. You will wear a gown. And you will be pampered." Sansa said, a firmness in the girl's voice.

"Fine. I will wear the gown. But that is all I agree too." Amane said, grabbing the gown. She also grabbed some undergarments and went behind the dressing curtain. As she stripped, she heard the door open.

"I wanted to be first!" She heard Bran's voice and the sounds of several people entering the room.

"You should have gotten here sooner. I woke her up." Sansa said, a proud tone in her voice.

"I wanna give her my present first!" Bran said.

"Bran, stop jumping, you will give it to her when she is done getting dressed." Amane recognized Catelyn's voice.

"No. Me! Me first!" Rickon's small voice chimed in, causing Amane to smile as she pulled the dress on.

"You can give it to her second, Bran already claimed being first." It was Arya's voice this time. Amane's ran her hands down the dress, smoothing it out, before she fastened the belt, and stepped out.

"How do I look?" Amane asked, and the five people in the room all turned and stared. The deep blue dress was made of velvet that hugged her body until the waist, and then flared out. The neckline had a divot, showing off the top of her breasts. It was styled off the shoulder, so the thick hem of the neckline went to the sides, wrapping around the top of her arms, leaving her shoulders exposed. It had two sets of sleeves. One tight all the way to her wrist, the second over it only tight until the elbows, then the material flowed down, almost the length of her dress, giving a dramatic effect. Embroidered silver flowers lined the top hem of her dress from shoulder to shoulder, and matching ones lined both of the tight sleeves. A silver belt of an intricate knotted design hung on her hips, the front strand falling almost to the bottom of her dress as well. The deep blue of the velvet made her skin and hair seem even paler and brought out the green in her eyes.

"My dear, you look magnificent." Lady Catelyn said, a smile on her face. Sansa looked as if she might pass out from happiness. Arya scrunched her nose.

"You look pretty." Bran said, walking up and handing her a brown package.

"What's this?" Amane asked, a warm smile on her face.

"Your name day present. Happy Name Day!" He said with a smile. Amane smiled back, and opened the package he gave her. Inside were a pair of lightweight boots. Amane smiled at Bran.

"Let me guess, perfect for climbing?" She asked, a smirk on her face as his smile brightened.

"Yes!" He said excitedly, hugging her.

"I love it, thank you, Bran." She said, bending down and hugging him back. She let him go, standing up and placed the boots on her dressing table.

"Me! me!" Rickon said, struggling out of his mothers grasp and running over to her. He held out a piece of parchment, which Amane happily took. On it, drawn in coal, was a poorly drawn picture. But Amane could tell it was supposed to be her and Rickon dancing.

"Rickon, its perfect, I shall put it on my night table, and stare at it every day," Amane said, doing just that. As soon as she placed it down, Rickon launched himself into her arms for a hug, which she happily returned.

"Can I do your hair today, Amane?" Sansa asked. Amane glanced at her over Rickon's head.

"Of course. I would love that." Amane said, setting Rickon down on the bed. She moved over to the chair in her room, taking a seat, as Sansa grabbed the brush off the dressing table, and began to work on her hair.

"This one is from me." Lady Catelyn said, handing Amane a smooth box. Amane opened it and gasped.

"T-thank you, Lady Catelyn, but I can't accept this," Amane said, staring up at Catelyn with wide eyes.

"Nonsense, you can and you will. Besides, technically it is yours. It is one of the ones those bandits broke. I just had it repaired." Amane smiled at Lady Catelyn's words. In her trunks had been quite a few pieces of jewelry, including this necklace. It consisted solely of teardrop-shaped diamonds. They were placed side by side, forming a complete circle with a clasp in the back. "May I?" Amane nodded at Lady Catelyn's question. Catelyn gently raised the necklace from its box, unclasping it. She brought it around Amane's neck, clasping it gently. Amane touched the necklace gently.

"It looks beautiful," Sansa said, as her hands worked on Amane's hair.

"Thank you again, Lady Catelyn," Amane said, as her hands went to the back of her neck, unclasping the slim silver chain that held her Arkenstone pendant. The pendants slipped down, and Amane tucked it into the hem of her dress. Even if she wasn't wearing it, it was always on her.

"There, I am finished. Look." Sansa said excitedly. Amane was slightly shocked as she took the mirror from Sansa. When Sansa asked to do her hair before, it had always been a long and slightly torturous process, resulting in overly intricate hair. But this had been swift, and Amane's breath caught when she saw the result. It was relatively simple, the majority of her hair left down to fall in soft waves. The top of her hair was pulled back, held by a barrette of some sort. Two strands of her hair were left down to frame her face.

"I had the Barrette made just for you. It's a badger." Sansa announced proudly. She had long ago told them the badger was the symbol for house Hufflepuff.

"Oh Sansa, how thoughtful. Thank you." Amane said, standing and turning to hug the girl, who happily hugged her back.

"Alright. Let's go eat!" Arya said, earning a scowl from her mother, causing Amane to laugh.

 

 

 

 

 

"What's this? You didn't get me a whore for my name day? I'm ever so disappointed in you, Theon." Amane said with a fake pout, receiving horrified faces from the people in the courtyard, and a wicked grin from Theon. It was well known that for Jon and Robb's ten and six name days, Theon got them each a whore for the night.

"While I would pay to see that," He gave her a wink. "I figured this is a much better present. But it is not just from me." Amane gave him a questioning look.

"It is also from me." Amane turned to see Lord Stark walking towards the two of them. She was mildly surprised. She couldn't really see Lord Stark and Theon conspiring together.

"Well, now I'm intrigued," Amane said with a smile, as Ned walked up and gave her a small hug.

"Happy name day Amane. So tell us, how old are you?" Ned asked as he pulled away, a kind smile on his face. Sorrow and a hint of pity flashed in his eyes when he saw her face fall. As much as Amane tried, that seemed to be another thing she had forgotten. She felt older. But couldn't get a number to form in her head.

"Honestly, I do not know. I can't seem to remember." She said sadly.

"Well, I'm betting you are ten and six. And since I am always right, it must be." Theon said with a wink, causing Amane to laugh.

"Then ten and six it is." She agreed with a smile.

"Ten and six is a big name day. I'm glad Theon came to me for this present." Ned said as Theon grabbed a long box, placing it on one of the tables in the training yard.

"For you, My Lady." He had sarcasm in his voice and gave a mock bow, so Amane gave him a light shove, causing them both to laugh. Amane then went up to the box, opening it slowly. She let out a gasp of surprise at what she saw inside. Her hands flew to the object, holding it in the air for a better look.

It was a recurve bow, made of a glistening metal. It had intricate patterns swirling the body from tip to tip. Amane noticed that the ends of the bow were sharpened, and her hand reached down to touch them softly.

"Careful, lass. Those are as sharp as any sword, sharper than some." Ned warned. Amane nodded and looked back in the box, where a fletch with matching designs on it sat, full of arrows, each tipped with black and gold feathers.

"It's beautiful," Amane said, her voice low as she continued to examine the gift.

"It's valyrian steel," Theon said proudly.

"The sharpened ends give you a bit of an advantage in close combat," Ned added.

"Since you are terrible with a sword," Theon added with a smile.

"If you hadn't been the one to give me this bow, Theon, I'd stab you with it." Amane snipped back with a grin.

"The bow is from me. The arrows from him." Ned said with a smirk, before patting her on the shoulder and walking away.

"In that case," Amane said with a smirk, tightening her grip on the bow and stepping towards Theon. His eyes widened and his hands went up in mock surrender.

"Easy easy. You may suck with a sword but you are the best with a bow." He said quickly. Amane smirked.

"So you finally admit it. You suck" Amane said with a grin.

"I believe that's your job." Theon shot back with a wink, earning him a punch in the arm followed by laughter from Amane.

"You are such an ass sometimes." She laughed. Theon threw his arm over her shoulder, bringing her into a hug.

"Maybe. But a funny ass. Happy name day, Amane." He said with a smile, earning one in return.

 

 

 

 

 

Amane walked through the village of winterfell blindly, as Arya led her, her hand in Amane's. She had insisted Amane wear the blindfold, which Amane had put up quite a fight about. But in the end, she was blindfolded, with Arya dragging her through all of Winterfell.

"Arya, do try to remember I am in a horridly long dress," Amane said, as she stepped on the hem of her dress for the sixth time.

"Calm down we are almost there," Arya said, her pace never slowing. After several more minutes, they finally stopped. "Okay, you can take the blindfold off," Arya said, and Amane could hear the grin in her voice. Amane took the blindfold off, her eyes adjusting to the light. They were in the godswood. Near the tree, a large blanket was spread out, with various foods on platters resting on it.

"A picnic Arya? I love it." Amane said with a smile, earning a big one from Arya. "Come, let's eat," Amane said, going to take Arya's hand and walk closer. But Arya stepped out of reach, a mischievous look on her face.

"I won't be joining you." Arya declared. Amane raised an eyebrow.

"Then am I to eat it alone?" She asked. Arya's smile got even bigger, hilariously reminding Amane of the cheshire cat.

"Nope. But wait here, I'll be back." Arya said, going to leave.

"And why would I wait here?" Amane asked, going to follow to Arya, rather suspicious of her intentions.

"Because it is your name day, and you have to behave," Arya said, never stopping.

"And who said that?" Amane asked.

"Mother. On every one of my name days." Amane laughed at that. She could definitely imagine Lady Catelyn telling Arya to behave repeatedly on her name day. So Amane decided to indulge the girl, and went and sat on the blanket that was laid out. She wasn't sure quite how long she sat there, she lost track of time as she stared up at the clouds, but eventually, she heard movement at the entrance to the godswood. She turned to see Arya dragging Jon behind her. Amane's eyebrows shot up, wondering just what the girl was upto.

"Amane. Jon wants to give you his present. I have to go." Arya said, before quickly exiting, leaving the two alone. Amane let out a laugh. Arya had just set her and Jon up on a picnic. Jon looked quite flustered, seeing the picnic set up. Amane smiled at him.

"Well, might as well eat. Don't want to waste food." Amane suggested, and Jon smiled in response, before moving to the blanket.

"I'm sorry about Arya, she can be-" Jon started.

"Conniving, stubborn, hard headed?" Amane gave him a few suggestions, causing him to smile. Smiles were rare for Jon, and Amane loved when he smiled. "Sounds like the rest of you Starks." His smile fell at that.

"Don't be that way, Jon. I don't care what Lady Catelyn says. You are as much of a Stark as any of them. Sometimes, you remind me more of your father than anyone else." Amane said with a smile, and Jon gave her a skeptical look.

"No one is more like father than Robb." Amane snorted in laughter at his words.

"Robb is nothing but rude and immature. You are a thousand times more like Ned than he is." Amane said firmly, causing Jon to smile.

"He is only like that to you." There was just the smallest hint of sadness in his words.

"Yea, I'm so flattered," Amane said sarcastically, grabbing one of the grapes and eating it. Jon laughed. Amane could have sworn while he laughed, she heard a faint mew. She looked around the godswood.

"What are you looking for?" Jon asked.

"I could have sworn I just heard a cat." She said, a small smile on her lips.

"Aye, you did," Jon said, a smirk on his face as he pulled back his cloak, that Amane had just noticed was covering his right arm the entire time. He revealed a kitten laying in his arms, its teeth wrapped around his leather arm brace, biting it. Amane laughed at the site.

"Why do you have a kitten, Jon?" Amane asked, scooting closer to him.

"It's for you. Your name day present" Jon said softly, with a small smile. Amane froze, her eyes wide, staring at Jon with her lips parted slightly. The smile fell from Jon's face. He was confused. She was always stopping to pet or play with the cats in the village, he figured she would love it. But the look on her made him think otherwise. Her shocked face went to a blank serious one.

"Jon Snow." Her voice was low and firm. "Are you seriously telling me you got me a kitten for my name day present?" She asked as the kitten continued to try and gnaw his arm off.

"Uhm-, yes?" Jon said quietly, suddenly feeling very unsure. But that feeling went away as a large smile spread on her face. She leaned forward, one hand going to Jon's chin, the other the back of his head as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled back, her hands dropping and gently grabbing the kitten from his arm, bringing it to her chest. Jon was glad she was focusing on the kitten, as heat rushed to his face as he smiled.

The kitten was a fluffy little thing. It was white on bottom, with dustings of pale oranges and browns in its fur and tail. Amane smiled as it climbed the front of her dress, brushing its face against hers. She ran her hands through its soft fur. He was perfect. She looked back over at Jon with a big smile, who was staring at her with a smile of his own.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Amane asked.

"Boy. Vicious little thing too. Kept trying to eat through my armor." He joked, the smile never leaving his face. She smiled back down at the kitten.

"Whatever shall I name you, oh vicious one?" She asked the kitten softly.

"I've been calling him Oakenshield," Jon said, causing Amane to look up at him with wide eyes.

"You remember that?" She asked with a small laugh. She had told him and the others the more in-depth story of the King Under the Mountain.

"Aye. I remember all your stories." Jon said, his voice all but a whisper. Amane smiled at him, a blush forming on her cheeks. She wasn't much of a blusher, but that was sweet.

"Well then, Oakenshield it is. But Oak for short. It fits, especially with your markings." Amane said to the kitten, who wiggled it's but a little, before jumping off her, pouncing Jon's boot.

She had spent several hours with Jon in the godswood, talking, laughing, and playing with Oakenshield, who now followed her everywhere. Then they had to get ready for the name day feast. It had been fun, but Amane was exhausted. Apparently, your ten and six name day feast announced you were ready for marriage, and the majority of the people who attended were nearby nobles with sons to marry off. Amane couldn't count the number of men she danced with. Or the number of men who were far too handsy.

But thankfully whenever she got uncomfortable, there would be a well-timed cut in. Jon, Theon, and even surprisingly Robb had a tendency to appear whenever someone moved their hands a little too low for decency or said a crude comment that angered Amane. One of them would appear, either cutting in one the dance and whisking her away or making up some excuse that would get her out of a conversation. Needless to say, Amane was glad when the night was over. Lord Stark escorted her out himself, a smile on his face.

"I expected a few marriage proposals tonight. But got closer to a few dozen." He laughed as Amane scowled. "Don't worry, I denied them all. Half of them were far too old, and I could tell you couldn't stand the other half. I don't think one man acted like a true gentleman to you tonight."

"No kidding, the next man who let his hand slip too low was going to get punched." Amane said angrily, causing Ned to let out a loud laugh.

"Aye, I'm glad the boys knew when to cut in. I don't think you have ever been so excited to see any of them as much as you did tonight." He said with a smirk, causing Amane to laugh.

"Yes, I suppose I had three guardian angels tonight." She smirked.

"All three of whom threatened several of our guests tonight. Never seen so many men pale at words from boys." Ned laughed, and Amane joined him.

"Today was lovely, Ned. Thank you. Thank you for everything." Amane said sincerely, stopping as they reached her door.

"You don't have to thank me, Amane. You have done as much for this family as we have done for you." Ned said, a small smile on his face.

"I doubt that," Amane said. She wouldn't lie, she felt like a freeloader sometimes. Ned grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"You have brought a joy to my family that I didn't know we lacked. We have always been happy, Amane. But since you have arrived, that happiness has been on a whole other level. The children adore you. If they aren't with you, they ask of you constantly. You sing with them, play with them, teach them when Cat and I can not. We are the Lord and Lady of Winterfell. We have responsibilities that pull us away from our children. In the short time you have been here, you have filled that gap. Even for the boys." Ned said, a serious tone in his voice. Amane gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Ned." She said, kissing his cheek. He might not have known it, but that was what she needed to hear. She retreated into her bedroom then, thankful the day was done. Ned stared at her door a moment longer, wondering if she knew just how much she affected his eldest sons.

 

 

 

 

 

Amane sat on her bed, thankful to be out of the damned gown. She wore a pale sleeping gown. It had taken her a while to get used to them, but they were loose and light, so she didn't mind them as much. Oakenshield sat in her lap, purring softly as he nuzzled her hand in his sleep. Amane smiled down at him. What a perfect present. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Amane starred at the door. It was quite late, the moon high in the sky. The feast had been over for a while now, and everyone should have been asleep in their rooms. Another knock came, this one more insistent.

"Amane, I know you are in there. Open the door." It was Robb's voice. Amane gently moved the kitten from her lap, wondering what on earth would possess him to be there this late. She moved across the room, her bare feet silent on the floor. She cracked open the door, staring up at Robb.

"Robb, what on earth are you-" She began to ask, but he cut her off, his hand pushing the door open as he let himself into her room. "Robb!"

"Hurry, we don't have much time." He cut her protest off, grabbing one of her coats out of her wardrobe, handing it to her. "Put that on so you are decent and let's go."

"Robb if you seriously think I am just going to follow you-" She began but once again he cut her off, much to her annoyance.

"Either put on the coat and follow, or I drag you along without it. Your choice." The look in his eyes told her he wasn't joking. She huffed as she put on the coat, barely getting one button closed before he grabbed her arm, pulling her with him as he left the room. Amane was more than annoyed. Robb hadn't even said happy name day to her. He barely spoke a word to her all day, other than when pulling her away from some man at the feast. And now he was dragging her through the halls of Winterfell to gods knows where in the middle of the night.

"Robb, where are we going?" She asked angrily.

"You will see." Was the only response she got. She glared up at him as he continued to lead her through the castle. His hand had at least let go of her arm, only to place itself on her lower back, guiding her through the halls.

"Robb, I swear to gods if you don't-"

"Sunshine, hush. Try not to wake the whole castle." He said as he guided her through two doors that led to the courtyard by the stables. He went to close the doors but stopped as a puff of fur ran through, running to Amane's feet. Amane bent down and picked Oakenshield up as he closed the door. His hand returned to her lower back and guided her towards the stables.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, glancing at the kitten. So now he felt chatty.

"Jon gave him to me," Amane said, smiling down at the kitten, missing the dark glare in Robb's eyes. He silently led her into the stables, where the pained nicker of a horse captured her attention. Robb stopped them in front of the wide birthing stall. Four stable hands and the horse master were all within the stall, surrounding a white, heavily pregnant, mare.

"Sit," Robb said, motioning towards the stacks of hay beside them. Amane did as he commanded, sitting quietly as she watched the horse with wide eyes. Robb sat beside her, sitting so close their sides were touching. Amane was about to question him when he covered her shoulders with part of his cloak, blanketing them both in warmth.

'Is she-?" Amane began to ask but stopped as the horse let out another whine. Robb nodded in silence, his eyes never leaving Amane. Her eyes stared straight ahead, watching the horse in awe. He loved how simple things like this were so marvelous to her. Not the glistening jewels and dresses. Not fancy foods and feasts. But things as simple as a horse giving birth. She had been asking to watch one for months, but always seemed to miss it. He was glad she wouldn't miss this. He had hoped the mare would have given birth a week ago but was glad that at the very least, she was giving birth now.

They sat there, watching for a few hours as the men did their jobs, assuring the horse was comfortable. More than once, the mare should have given birth. Anytime she gave an especially painful whine, Amane's hand squeezed Robb's arm, where it now rested, the other holding Oakenshield, who slept peacefully. Robb's hand had fallen to her thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze every now and again. He hoped the mare gave birth soon and all went well, he would hate for the first foaling she saw to be one that ended in tragedy. But her hand gave Robb's arm a tight squeeze as one of the stable hands gave an excited yell. They could see the foal. WIthin the next hour, the mare had given birth to not one, but two healthy foals, much to the surprise of everyone in the stall. Twins were rare. And all three surviving was even rarer. But the two foals lay in the hay, as healthy as could be. One was pure white, just like its mother. The second was a steel gray, with black socks, a black tail and mane, and a black nose. Robb turned to look at Amane when he heard a sniffle.

"Sorry." She said quickly, noticing his gaze, her hand leaving his arm to wipe the few tears that had fallen on her cheeks. "I've just never seen it before. Its pretty beautiful." her voice was quiet. Robb smiled down at her.

"Pick one." He said. Amane looked up at him, confusion in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Robb smirked.

"Well, the plan was for me to give the foal she birthed to you as a name day present. But seeing as she had two, I think you should be the one to pick which one you get." He said with a smile. Amane felt a pain her chest, but the good kind, as her breath caught and she glanced over at the foals.

"You are giving me a horse?" Her voice was barely a whisper. Robb noted her cheeks had a slight flush, her eyes were wide, and her lips parted ever so slightly. He smirked. She sure was beautiful when caught off guard.

"Technically, I am giving you a foal. It's not a horse yet. So pick one." Amane glanced over at him, then back at the foals. They were struggling, trying to stand now. She wondered if they should help, but the horse master and hands had left the stall, so she assumed not. Amane starred between the two foals.

"The dark one." She said decidedly. Robb smirked, nodding his head. He had a feeling she would say that. Neither of them spoke, as they watched each of the foals stand, the white one first, followed swiftly by the darker one. Amane smiled at the sight, pushing back the tears of happiness. Damn, she had turned into such a softie.

"Thank you, Robb." She said happily. Robb stared down at her, a smile on his face. Amane turned her head to look up at him, going to give him a kiss on the cheek, right as Robb leaned down, to kiss her head. Their lips met, and neither moved for a moment before they both pulled back. Amane's face flushed, and Robb stared down at her. There was no anger in her face. No disgust. She didn't move away from him or give him some snarky remark. So Robb raised his hands to her face, gently lifting so her eyes met his again. He looked her in the eye, before leaning down and kissing her. And as his lips met hers, she kissed back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the most part, I have been posting this story on fanfiction. Now I am finishing adding what I have already written here and will hopefully have a new chapter up on both sites today.

Amane laughed as she watched Theon topple off his horse, a small yell escaping his lips. The white horse never stopped and continued to run forward as Theon was dragged behind, his left foot stuck in the stirrup. Laughter echoed behind her as both Robb and Jon laughed at his misfortune as well. Amane urged her horse forward, the brown mare easily catching up to Theon's spooked horse. She grabbed the reins, laughing as she pulled the horse to a stop, Theon groaning in relief as he slid to a halt.

"I said the trick is to lean back slightly for balance, not to lean back right off your horse," Amane said, a wide smile on her face. Theon glared up at her.

"That is the last time I take your advice." He groaned, trying to roll over to stand up, but the foot caught in the stirrup preventing any attempts.

"I say you should take it more often. Quite entertaining." Robb said as he dismounted his horse, moving forward to remove Theon's foot from the stirrup. Once his foot was loose, Theon was quick to stand, dusting off his clothing.

"I should have known better than to take advice from you." He said to Amane. "You don't know what you are talking about." Amane laughed at his words.

"Yet she is the only one who can actually do it," Jon said, a smirk on his lips. Theon sent him a small glare, before getting back on his horse, Robb swiftly doing the same.

"Don't be so upset, Theon, not everyone can be as good as me," Amane said with a wink.

"I am definitely better than you, Amane." Theon said, a perverted smirk forming on his face. Amane scoffed.

"Says the man who dropped his bow. Fumble much?" Amane asked, batting her eyes innocently, glancing at Theon's bow, which lay on the ground, dropped in his failed attempt at a shot. It earned her an angered glare from Theon, and two small chuckles from Jon and Robb.

"You know what else I'm better at, Theon? Riding." She smirked as his face showed his perverted thoughts. "Last one back to the castle, has to kiss Greta," Amane said, before spurring her horse forward before any of them could respond. She heard several yells, before hearing the sounds of their horses following behind hers.

Amane entered Winterfell first, with Jon and Robb right behind her. Theon was the last one through the gates, and he let out an angry yell as he did. Amane smirked, pulling her horse to a stop and jumping off. She looked back at Theon, an evil smirk on her face.

"She's waiting." She said, nodding her head towards the pen behind the stable. Greta was a donkey, a very special donkey. Her mouth always hung open, drool coming out, and flies swarmed around her in masses. Amane never understood why she was there, but the donkey provided some good fun.

"One of these times, I will beat you." Theon said angrily, walking towards the donkey.

"And if that ever should happen, I'll make sure Jon or Robb are behind me. Just like they always are" Amane replied, a smirk on her face as Theon kissed the donkey on the tip of its nose. Greta lifted her nose happily, and a long line of drool hit Theon right in the face. He turned, wiping his face angrily before going inside.

"One of these times, you are going to realize I let you win." Robb said, earning an amused look from Amane as he dismounted his horse.

"Even you can't beat me, Robb." Amane said.

"Aye, I can. You are a girl, Amane. It is easy to be better than you." Robb said, turning to walk into the castle. Amane's jaw clenched, and her hand instinctively to the blade on her hip.

"Ignore him, Amane. You know he is just trying to get a rise out of you." Jon said, walking up next to her, a hand going to her elbow as he led her away from his brother.

"He is such an Ass." Amane said angrily. It had been three months since her name day, and not much had changed. Robb was still rude to her, and she returned it in full force as if the kiss never happened. But it had happened. Several times since then as well. He had made it a habit of doing anything he could to anger her beyond belief, and then kiss her out of nowhere. She didn't understand it.

"Aye, he is. To you at least." Jon said, a look on his face that Amane couldn't quite place.

"Well, let's not think about him then?" Amane suggested. "How about a picnic?"

"It is freezing outside, Amane. You are wearing two cloaks and so many furs you can barely tell you are under it all, and yet your lips are still turning blue, and you want to have a picnic?" Jon asked in disbelief. Sometimes he wondered about her sanity.

"Right. It shouldn't be outside then. But we can have one indoors." Amane said, a grin on her face as she turned and went inside, Jon following behind her, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

 

 

 

 

Amane lay on a large fur that was lain in front of the fireplace. She was on her stomach, her upper half propped up by her elbows, between which sat a book. He knees were bent, and her legs lazily swung in the air. Around her were empty platters that once held food. Jon sat to her right, one knee bent, his arm resting on it as it held the book he was reading. This was when they were happiest. They were content to be themselves. Each enjoying the quiet moment to read, but also enjoying each others company. Occasionally their eyes would drift from their books over to each other, as if to make sure they were still there, or that the other was still awake. Amane used the glances to really consider Jon Snow.

He was her closest friend. He kept her calm in bad situations. He trained with her constantly. He enjoyed just spending time with her, no reason needed. She enjoyed that. He was quiet though. Quieter than any person she normally would choose to spend time with. Her thoughts were interrupted by the wooden door to the study opening. Amane glanced back momentarily, noting it was Robb, before going back to her book.

"Amane." There was a pause in his words. "Jon." While Amane had blocked it out, Jon didn't miss the tone in Robb's voice, or the way his look darkened when he saw the two together. "Father received a Raven. The king is riding for Winterfell. He should be here within a fortnight." As soon as he told them the news, he turned and left the room, the door slamming behind him. Amane looked over at Jon.

"The king is coming to Winterfell? Does that happen often?" Amane asked. She hadn't been there a full year yet, so she wondered if maybe it was a normal occurrence. The look on Jon's face told her otherwise.

"It almost never happens," Jon said, a grim look on his face. The king coming would mean Lady Catelyn would want him to all but disappear. "I should go."

"What? Why?" Amane asked, confusion showing on her face. She could tell by the look on his face that he was about to go back into that shell of his, where he avoided everyone and never spoke. She didn't want that.

"It is nothing." He said, moving to stand. Amane did the same.

"Jon stop. What is it about the king coming that makes you close up again?" She Asked, causing Jon to sigh.

"I'm a bastard, Amane." Jon said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh." Was all she said as the realization hit her. She let out a sigh, unconsciously biting her lip as she thought. It didn't take long for her to realize Lady Starks contempt for Jon. Anytime there was a noble visiting, she pretended like Jon didn't exist, sending him away as if he were a dog. It was the one thing Amane truly despised about Lady Stark. Jon turned to leave, and Amane gently placed a hand on his elbow.

"Jon," she started, causing him to look back at her. "Robb said he wouldn't be here for a fortnight. Enjoy yourself at least until then. Don't let the thought of how she will act once he is here get you down." She didn't need to name any names for him to know of whom she spoke. "And even once he is here, you have me. I won't stop talking to you as if you were some sort of leper." Jon let the smallest hint of a smile slip. Sometimes, she made no sense at all.

"I'll keep that in mind. But she will want us to get ready for his arrival. He may be a fortnight away but preparations will start today. Lady Stark will also want us to look our best. Which means nicer clothes, haircuts, and such." Jon said. He almost laughed at the mild look of horror that flashes on her face at his words.

"Oh god she is going to make me wear a dress, isn't she?" Amane asked. Jon nodded, doing his best to keep a straight face. "We could leave. Take two horses. Leave to a nearby village and not come back until the king is gone. Think they would notice?" Jon let out a small laugh at that.

"I am sure they would notice. Everyone would notice if you were gone." Jon said, his voice getting low as he raised a hand up to touch her chin gently before he turned and left the room. As he exited, he noticed Robb standing outside the door, his face hard. He didn't glance at Jon as he entered the study, closing the door behind him.

"We need to talk." Amane had turned to pick up the book she had left on the floor when she heard the words. She stood back up, book in hand as she glanced back at him momentarily. He stood in front of the door, a hard look on his face.

"I'd rather not." She replied, as she put the book back on the shelf where she got it.

"The king is coming, Amane. You can't just run off with a bastard." Amane gave an incredulous scoff at his words, turning to face him with a glare.

"So you are listening to my conversations now?" Amane asked. Robb's jaw clenched.

"This is important, Amane. It-" Robb started, anger in his voice.

"Yea, I get it. The king is coming. It's important. But what I don't get is what that has to do with you eavesdropping on my conversation with your brother." Amane snapped, cutting him off angrily. He took two steps towards her but stopped when she raised her arm.

"Don't." Amane said, anger in her voice.

"Don't what?" Robb asked, just as angry.

"Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about. Any time you get me this angry and we are alone, it ends with you kissing me. And I'm done with that Robb. Done with whatever little game you are playing. Done with how ridiculous you've been treating Jon lately. " Amane said angrily.

"I haven't-"

"Oh, bullshit" Amane cut him off again. "I'm not blind Robb. I see every glare you send Jon when you see us together. And since when have you ever referred to him as a bastard? You need to get over yourself. And stop acting like a god damn, well, bastard." As soon as she finished, she shoved past him, leaving him alone in the room, slamming the door behind her.

 

 

 

 

"You look weird." Amane stated, scrunching her nose as she rose her hand to touch Jon's short hair.

"I don't like it either." He said, adjusting his saddle. Amane lowered her hand and turned to check her saddle as well.

"It's not that I don't like it. It is just weird. You always have longer hair. Seeing you with short hair is just..." she paused, trying to think of the right word.

"Weird." Jon finished for her, mounting his horse. Amane swiftly did the same, sending him a small smile.

"Yes. Weird. Now let's go, before Lady Stark tries to find me for more dancing lessons." Amane said, before urging her horse forward. Jon laughed, before doing the same, the two heading out of Winterfell.

The king was due to arrive any day now. The last week and a half had been chaos in Amane's opinion. Jon wasn't joking when he said preparations would begin right away. Lady Stark had gone into panic mode. But she had handled it gracefully. Meals were prepared, there would be a feast when the king arrived, and probably one every day he was there. All the boys had been made to cut their hair and shave, and the girls were given hair trims as well. Lady Stark had pulled out all of their best dresses and clothes. Amane quickly realized she would probably be made to wear a dress every day the king was there.

And the king hadn't specified how long he would be there. So lady Catelyn had prepared everything for a two-month length and was ready to make preparations if his stay would be longer. She made Amane attend dancing classes. Actual dancing classes. It was terrible. She had her in classes for hours at a time every day. Amane couldn't stand it.

But Jon was her reprieve. They spent quite a lot of time together each day. Lady Stark had practically already outcast Jon, even more than she usually did. He spent most of his time training, or at least that was always where Amane found him. She would bring him lunch and they would eat together. They often sat in the courtyard, talking about anything or nothing, laughing as they watched Oakenshield play around them. Amane never kept the kitten outside for long though. While he was big for a kitten, and had long fur, he was still quite small, and it was winter. So she would put him in her chambers, not that he would stay there. He would dart out whenever he got the chance, and if the kitten couldn't find her, he would follow Arya or Jon around.

As of late, most of the preparations were done, so Amane would convince Jon to go for a ride to clear their heads, and give them some time away from the castle. Most of the time they didn't go far. There were still bandits and wildlings around, even if it was winter. But they would ride without a specific destination in mind. Most of the time they didn't speak, just enjoyed each other's company, or Amane would tell him tales that were confusing to him, much like she was now.

"So a big fat man in a red suit breaks into people's houses through the chimney and leaves them gifts. How does he not burn?" Jon asked.

"Because he is magic, Jon. How else would he be able to deliver toys to every child in the world in one night." Amane stated. Jon smiled over at her.

"I still don't think that is possible. Besides, how could he deliver toys to Winterfell if we have never heard of him?"

"He isn't real, Jon. He is just a story made up for children to keep the magic of Christmas alive." Amane explained.

"I don't see the point of lying to your children." Amane sighed in frustration. Jon took things too seriously sometimes. Her attention was distracted by movement in the distance. They currently had their horses in a slow walk over one of the hills in Winterfell. The view was Amazing. You could see the castle and the roads around it.

"Jon, what's that?" Amane asked, pointing to what looked like a large group of men on horseback. Jon's squinted as he looked to what she was pointing at before his eyes widened.

"The king. We must get back." Jon said, before turning his horse and heading back towards the castle in full gallop, Amane following behind him quickly. They arrived back in Winterfell within ten minutes, quickly dismounting their horses, and heading inside. Once in the doors, they ran into Lady Catelyn.

"There you are. The king is coming. You must get ready. Both of you. Go!" She said with a hard look on her face, gently grabbing Amane's arm and speeding them towards her chambers.

After a painful dressing session, Amane stood between Theon and Jon as they waited for the king. In front of them stood the Starks. Bran was at the end next to Arya, then it was Sansa, and then Robb. Robb stood next to his father, and Lady Stark stood next to him. Rickon was kept inside, as Lady Stark insisted it was much too cold. Amane stood directly behind Sansa. Even though Sansa was younger than her, Amane was shorter than Sansa. Amane could only see the castle gates through the gap between Sansa and Robb. They were all dressed in fine clothing, covered by beautiful cloaks.

Amane was put into a deep green dress that had silver accents. She wore a silver cloak that was heavily lined, providing warmth. Her hair was allowed to stay down but had been brushed into soft waves that fell to just below her breasts. Lady Stark had made sure she looked her best, even if it was just to stand in the cold and greet the king.

A small horn sounded, announcing the king's arrival as horses came through the gates. A fat man sat atop a horse as it rode in, a beautiful cloak on his shoulders. Amane assumed he was the king, as he wore a crown on his head. Beside him was a man in gold armor, who, when he took off his helmet, reminded Amane of Prince Charming in Shrek. His green eyes scanned the crowd of people in front of him, a bored look on his face.

The king dismounted his horse, walking up to Ned. As he did everyone knelt on the ground, bowing. Amane followed in suit, a second behind everyone else. The king motioned for them to stand, and they all stood.

"It is good to see you, Ned." The king said with a smile, his arm locking with Ned's in greeting. The two shared a smile.

"It is good to see you as well, my king." Ned greeted. The king looked over at lady Stark.

"Catelyn. You look lovely." He greeted, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"As do you, my king," she said with a smile. He then looked over at the Stark children.

"They've all grown since I last seen them. But there is one face I do not recognize." He said, his eyes finding Amane. He stepped between Sansa and Robb, Sansa stepping out of the way for him. He came to stand directly in front of Amane.

"With that hair, you almost look Targaryen. But I guess that is the Valyrian blood in you. It is nice to finally meet you, Lady Hufflepuff." He gently grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"It is nice to meet you, your majesty," Amane said, unsure of what else to say.

"You certainly are beautiful even with that damn white blonde hair. First, I must pay my respect to the dead. Then, we will talk." He said to her with a nod, before releasing her hand and walking away, calling for Ned to follow. Amane shared a confused look with Ned before he left towards the crypt with the king. Amane looked over at Jon.

"Why would he want to talk to me?" She asked quietly. But before Jon could respond, someone else did.

"Because you are the Lady Hufflepuff." Amane and Jon looked over at the blonde man wearing the Gold armor as he approached. "You are quite the topic in Kings Landing. I'm Ser Jaime." The man flashed her a swoon-worthy smile, taking her hand and raising it to his lips so he could kiss it. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Hufflepuff. It is good to see you are as beautiful as they say. That is very rare." As soon as he finished talking, he sent her a wink, before leaving back towards his horse. Amane watched his retreating form with wide eyes, before glancing at Jon, who had a hard look on his face.

"We should get you inside." It was Robb who spoke, his voice low, and a hard look on his face as well.

"Yea, before any other members of the kingsguard try to sleep with you." Theon joked, earning a glare from each of the Stark brothers. Robb placed a hand on Amane's back, leading her inside. Amane glanced back, sending Jon a small smile. Her eyes drifted towards Ser Jaime, who upon noticing her looking, sent her a cocky smirk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

Amane sat in a chair in Lord Stark's study, her hands neatly folded in her lap. She sat still, not even her fingers twitching nervously, even though she wanted to. She was nervous, oh so very nervous. In the study with her sat Ned, King Robert, and a man she did not know. It hadn't been long after the king and Ned left to pay their respects, that she had been summoned to the office. She had knocked quietly, and entered when told. The three men had been talking, but had stopped when she had entered and sat. All three seemed to be examining her silently, which made her stomach a bundle of nerves.

"Lady Amane," it was Ned who broke the silence. "This is Marcel Ilion. A representative of the Iron Bank." The stranger smiled. He was tall and lanky, with inky black hair and blue eyes. He stood and gently took Amane's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Hufflepuff. I started my travels as soon as reliable news of you reached Braavos." The man said, a kind tone in his voice as he returned to his chair. Amane nodded, and smiled back at him, her hand returning to its place in her lap.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well. But may I require as to why you came all the way from Braavos to see me?" Amane asked. She truly was confused. Surprise shone in the man's eyes as he looked over at Lord Stark.

"So the rumors are true, you honestly don't know." Amane couldn't tell if his words were a question or a statement.

"She doesn't remember much from before we found her." Lord Stark explained. The man nodded in response.

"Then we must have proof of he heritage before we continue." He stated.

"Continue with what?" Amane asked.

"Lady Hufflepuff." King Robert spoke this time, turning her attention to him. "Claiming to be a Hufflepuff is no light thing. The Hufflepuffs were one of the oldest Valyrian houses. And one of the richest. If you are truly a Hufflepuff, then you are to inherit its riches." Amane felt sick at his words. Hufflepuff was just her house in hogwarts. Not her last name. Which she had tried to explain to the starks several times. All of those times ended with confusion and frustration. She didn't want to know what would happen if she was found a liar.

"I was hesitant to believe it at first." The king believed it. "So was Ned. But over time he came to believe you weren't lying. That you knew things only a Hufflepuff could know. And I trust Ned. So I sent word to Braavos. And we came here. "

"As for the matter of proof..." the bank representative began, but Ned cut him off.

"I believe she has the key." The room went into silence at his words, the king turning to look at her, and a shocked look forming on Marcel's face.

"As in the key to the lost Keep?" He asked, as if not believing Neds words.

"Then let's have it." The king said expectantly. Amane shook her head in confusion.

"I have no idea what you mean." Amane said, her eyes meeting Lord Starks.

"The necklace. " his words were hushed. He knew how she felt about that necklace, the mistrust that formed on her face as her hand went to the spot on her dress that covered the necklace showed it all. She kept it secret, always hiding it.

"It's just a necklace." Amane said, her hand gripping the pendant through her dress.

"The lock on the door is, abnormal." The king said.

"I thought the Keep was lost. That no one knew were it was." Amane said.

"That was something that was told to deter anyone from trying to destroy it. Very few know of its existence. Six people total now, including you." King Robert spoke

"Amane. Show them the necklace, lass. It will be okay. " Amane stared at Ned for a moment, before she gave a sigh, and her hands reached up and unclasped the necklace, pulling the glowing pendant from her dress.

"By gods.." king Robert whispered, more to himself than anyone else in the room. "It's ot. Just like the drawing." His hands pulled out an old parchment from his tunic locked, unfolding it to reveal a crudely drawn version of her necklace.

"That still does not prove she is Hufflepuff. She could have stolen it." The banker said. Amane glared at the man, but before she could speak, Ned did.

"Be careful how you speak. " his tone was harsh, and the banker glared at him, but quickly apologized.

"If there is any proof that she is who she claims to be, it will be inside the Keep. Bring who you must, Ned. We leave tonight." The king said, before standing and leaving the room, not giving anyone time to object. The banker excused himself quickly after, leaving Amane and Ned alone.

"What-" Amane began, but Ned smiled at her softly before interrupting her.

"Pack a travel bag. He means for us to go to the Keep. I will get the boys and instruct the servants to prepare the horses." He stood and left at his words, leaving Amane with a sick feeling in her stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

"They are all talking about you." Theon said, his horse walking beside Amane's. Amane glanced around them. Several of the men in the caravan that had assembled were staring at her while talking.

"Joy." She said, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"They say if you can prove that you are a Hufflepuff, that you would inherit the fortune. Everything in the castle, and what was in the Iron Bank. Which, supposedly, even makes the Lannisters look poor." Theon added, a smirk forming on your face. "Which might explain Ser Jaimes interest in you. He hasn't taken his eyes off you. Or at least, parts of you."

"Theon lay off" it was Jon who spoke, from his own horse that was on Amane's other side.

"I'm just stating the truth." Theon said

"I don't want it." Amane said angrily, her face a permanent scowl.

"The money, or the attention?" Theon asked.

"Both. I don't want either. It's obnoxious. This whole thing is obnoxious." Amane said angrily. Theon snorted at her words.

"You are set to inherit a fortune greater than potentially all of Westeros combined, and have the attention of almost every man alive, and you don't want it. Only you."

"Yes, Theon. I'm a terrible woman for wanting more in life than riches and getting married and making babies." Amane bit out sarcastically.

"What do you expect otherwise? To live off of the Starks for the rest of your life?" Theon asked.

"Theon that's enough." It was Robb who spoke this time, a firm tone in his voice as he rode just ahead of the three. Amane sent a glare at Theon, before kicking her horse forward, going around Robb and making her way forward in the line of horses and carriages. She came up beside Lord Stark and the King, who rose next to Ser Jaime. Her anger from Theon must have still shown on her face.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Amane asked Ned. Ned had come used to her informal speech but seemed slightly surprised she would speak like that in front of others.

"The trip takes about a forte night with as many as we have." It was the king who answered. Surprisingly, her brash and informal words had earned her a smile from the king.

"Why are we traveling with so many people? I thought this place was supposed to be a secret and this group will attract a lot of attention. In addition to going slower than snails." Amane said, annoyance in her voice.

"She does have a point. The carriage the bank representative insists he has to have is slowing us down. And attracting more attention than necessary." Ser Jaime said. The king considered their words.

"Very well. Tell that man to get a horse. Gather some guards and any necessary items. At a faster pace, we could be there in days." The king ordered, and several guards around them broke off to follow his orders.

"Does that satisfy you, lass?" The king asked. Amane nodded in response.

"I'll scout ahead," Amane said, moving her horse forward.

"Amane." The king noticed the fatherly tone in Ned's voice as he spoke, causing the girl to stop her horse and look back. "You don't know where you are going." The king thought maybe Ned's words would deter her, but the determined look on her face never faltered.

"Than I suggest someone who does know follows me." She said, before urging her horse forward, cantering away from the group. The king motioned for two guards to go with her.

"Is she always like that?" Robert asked, looking over at his old friend. Ned let out a laugh.

"More often than not, yes. But it mostly only comes out when someone has angered her." Ned said. "Takes some getting used to."

"She reminds me of my sister." Ser Jaime said aloud, but mostly to himself. The king looked over at him.

"Don't insult her so. She is far more than your sister could be. She will make an excellent wife one day. Keep that in mind." Ser Jaime glared at the king for his harsh words towards his sister.

"I'm in the kingsguard. I can't marry." Ser Jaime but out. The king rolled his eyes.

"You are my wife's brother. You will be allowed to marry." The king said. He noticed the grim look on Ned's face. "Don't look at me like that, Ned. I'm not marrying her off now. She is young yet. But when the time comes, if she is still not Betrothed, I would see her married. A girl like that is best kept close." The king rose forward then, leaving a grim Ned behind. Even he couldn't disobey the king.

 

 

 

Amane sighed as she laid on the cot in her tent. She decided she didn't like traveling. Her butt was sore from being on a horse constantly, and her legs ached. Her back had a creek in it from the cot she slept on. They would get there tomorrow. She was assured of that. But what were they all really expecting to find? She shook her head and stood from her cot, pulling in her boots and grabbing her daggers before exiting. She glanced around at the camp. It was mostly empty, everyone in their tents save for a few guards. They glanced at Amane as she moved, going to the trees just to the side of the camp.

It was there she received some frustration. Throwing dagger after dagger into the tree, before retrieving them and doing it again. She didn't know what they expected to find in a fort that had been abandoned for so long. She was afraid of what would be in there.

"Remind me never to make you angry." The sudden sound of Ser Jaime's voice startled her, causing her movements to pause right before she threw another dagger. Amane glanced back at him. He stood leaning against a tree not far from her. His armor was off, and he wore just a tunic and trousers. Amane didn't say anything in response, just turning back to her target before throwing the blade.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked, watching another blade embed itself in the tree. "What keeps a pretty little thing like you awake at night?"Amane huffed at the question, walking forward to collect her daggers. She grabbed her blades and turned to leave, earning a raised eyebrow from him.

"Not feeling very talkative?" He asked, moving to follow her.

"Not really, no." She said bluntly.

"Something has to be on your mind to keep you awake at this hour." He stared. Amane sent him a glare. "Normally helps to talk it out. Isn't that what women do?" She could sense the joke. But just sent him another glare.

"Do you honestly want to listen to me rant?" There was an exasperated tone in her voice. Jaime shrugged. Honestly, he didn't care. But he needed to be on her good side.

"Not particularly. But there isn't anything better to do, and you obviously need to, so why not?" Jaime shrugged. He could tell being honest with her would be the best route. He had a feeling she could see straight through most lies. Amane stared at him for a moment, trying to decide his intentions. They stared area higher silently for a few seconds before Amane sighed and looked away first.

"I'm just... ok just sick of all of this. Why does everyone think this is so damn important?" She asked exasperatedly. Jaime raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Why does everyone think finding the heir to one of the biggest fortunes there is important?" He asked, his tone clearly stating he thought it was a stupid question. Amane sent him a glare.

"There is more to life than money and glory." Amane states, earning a small laugh from Jaime.

"Not around here there isn't." He replied. "Money and glory guarantee you a good life."

"A life full of lies and deceit you mean. Gaining a fortune like this would have everyone who is anyone pretending to be my friend. Just like you and the king." Amane stated.

"Those are bold words." There was a warning tone in his voice.

"Oh please, if I was potentially the heir to this fortune you never would have spoken two words to me. We probably wouldn't have even met." Amane said. Jaime looked her over for a second. He was right. She was like his sister. Smart as a whip.

"That is false. Lord Stark is one of the Kings closest friends. We would have met eventually." Jaime stated.

"And you wouldn't have said two words to me. I'm a ward." She said firmly.

"You underestimate your beauty." He told her. It was true. He would have spoken to her under other circumstances. He would have even tried to bed her. Not marry her. But he would have had some fun. Amane rolled her eyes at his response.

"I was raised to value loyalty. Money, glory, and even beauty can't bring loyalty. As a matter of fact, they almost guarantee betrayal." Amane said, a sad look in her eyes.

"How so?" Jaime didn't believe a word of it, but he would hear her out. Amane looked over at him.

"There will always be someone richer than you, who has done more than you, and who is prettier than you. That's life. And if you think you have people loyal to you because of those reasons, the second someone comes along with more of them than you, everyone you trust will betray you." Amane said, before getting up and heading for her tent. Jaime stared at her tent for a moment, before returning to his own.

 

 

 

 

She didn't know what she had been expecting, but it wasn't this. She had been dreading this moment for over a week. They had finally arrived at the Hufflepuff fortress. And to say it took her breath away was an understatement. In her head, she had imagined what it would look like. A blend of an old castle and Erebor. But this was something entirely different. Large stone gates stood looming in front of them, leading into nothing but the solid stone face of a mountain. Two statues stood on either side of the entrance, and as they got closer Amane could tell they were badgers. As they approached the gates, Amane realized just how big they were. They towards over the group, easily reaching a hundred feet high.

The doors were massive, and Amane silently wondered how on earth they were going to open the doors even if she could unlock them. The group slowed to a halt as they neared the entrance, the two badger statues casting a large shadow over the group. Amane dismounted her horse as they company around her did the same. She closed her eyes in silent preparation, only opening them when she felt someone standing beside her. She looked over, and say Jon and Robb standing next to her. They both had grim looks on their faces. At least she wasn't the only one dreading this But she wondered what had them dreading it,

"Come, Lady Amane," Ned said, walking up to her. "Time to see if that necklace of yours is really the key." Amane swallowed hard but nodded. Ned hated seeing the scared and confused. He personally could live without ever doing this. He had no issue supporting her until she was married. But he knew Robert and knew he wouldn't just drop the matter. He placed a hand on the top of her back, leading her forward to where the king was waiting by the solid stone door. Amane swallowed hard as she approached the king.

"All right. Let's see it then. This is the lock. Damn thing" The king muttered that last part more to himself than anyone else. There was a small circular hole in the stone surface. All around the keyhole though, were scratches from what Amane assumed was people trying to break in. Amane's hands deftly pulled the necklace out of her blouse. She silently pulled it over her head. She walked up to the keyhole. And silently placed the bottom of her necklace in the hole. Everyone around her was silent as they all watched and listened. She slowly turned the necklace and listened. At first, nothing happened, but then Amane heard a deep groan come from the door. The whole group stepped back, Amane being pulled back by a hand on her arm, pulling her back so swiftly she almost tripped, but the person caught her, steadying her as dust blew out from the door in front of them, blinding them all momentarily. Amane felt herself be pulled back, as someone stepped in front of her, the sound of a sword being drawn. Amane coughed as the dust settled, looking up to see Ser Jaime in front of her, his sword drawn with two of the guards by his side. In front of them, where the doors had once been solid smooth stone, a large hole now sat, about the size of the entrance doors of Winterfell.

"Grab torches, we will enter first." Ser Jaime ordered the guards, before glancing back at Amane. "Follow behind us, stay close to the men." He stared at her until she nodded in confirmation, before he grabbed a torch from the guard and headed in. The king followed behind him next, followed by several guards, Ned and Theon. Ned gave her a knowing look before entering. Robb and Jon came to a stop on either side of her.

"You ready?" Robb asked. Amane shook her head no, earning a sad look from Robb. "Take a few moments, but don't get too far behind." With that, he headed in. Jon idly rubbed a hand on Amane's upper back.

"It'll be fine, no matter what we find in here." Jon said, before heading in. Amane took in a deep breath, before following as well. One of the guards handed her a torch as she entered. It was dark but surprisingly not cold. The stone hall they entered was wide and tall with arched ceilings. The walls were lined with old torches, that the guards lit as they walked by. Not all of the torches lit, but enough did to provide light. The group walked forward quickly, what they were looking for, Amane didn't know. Her eyes were wide as she took in everything as they walked. They passed several corridors as they walked, no one seeming to care about them. But as Amane passed a corridor, something made her stop. A breeze seemed to come from the corridor as she passed it. She stopped and looked down the dark corridor. She slowly turned and walked down it, her hand tracing the wall as she walked.

"By gods." The words left lord Starks mouth in a whisper as they looked around what appeared to be a throne room. The room itself was massive, but that wasn't what shocked him. Every column, chair, and table in the room appeared to be made out of solid gold. Portraits of people lined the hall, each portrait framed in gold or silver, and encrusted with sparkling gems. At the far end of the hall was a solid gold throne, above it was a gold archway, with the words 'Just, Loyal, and unafraid of toil." Engraved in the gold. Lord Stark and his sons slowly made their way around the hall, looking at the pictures. The first was of a heavier set woman, with brown hair and pale skin. As they went down the line the features slowly changed in each family portrait. The brown hair slowly got lighter, until each woman had pale white blonde hair. The last portrait contained a woman who looked like Amane, but with deep green eyes. But by her side were three little girls. The older two had darker blonde hair and deep green eyes. But the youngest had her mother's pale white blonde hair, and sparkling light green eyes. The very same eyes Amane had.

"Its her." It was Robb who spoke first, his gloved hand gently touch the portrait where a toddler version of Amane stood.

"Indeed it is." Neds voice was grim. They turned as they heard footsteps come up behind them. The king, Ser Jaime, and the banker all came to a halt in front of the portrait, examining it.

"I think that should answer any doubts about who she is." Robert said to the banker.

"It does resemble her. But if it is true, then she isn't to inherit the fortune. She has two older siblings it would go to." The banker stated, earning an annoyed glance from the men around her.

"None of whom have made an appearance yet." The king stated.

"That doesn't mean she just gets their inheritance." The banker argued.

"Why don't we ask her about her sisters?" Ser Jaime suggested.

"Very good. Amane! Where is that girl?" The king asked as they all looked around. A small sense of panic filled the air as they realized she wasn't even in the room.

"Take torches. Spread out down the corridors we passed, she had to have gone down one of them." Ned ordered as he moved quickly towards the hall they came in. The fortress may have been abandoned for years, but that didn't mean there weren't dangers in it. The group made their way back down the hallways, checking corridors as they passed them.

"Over here!" The yell came from Jon, causing those within hearing distance to Find him down one of the corridors. There were boot prints in the dust leading down the hallway, that were so small they could have only been hers. They followed the prints down the corridor and down several staircases, leading them deep into the lower part of the fort.

"By god's, where was the girl going?" The king asked as they continued going deeper into the castle. Before anyone could answer, they heard the distant sound of crying. The four men from Winterfell shared a panicked look. In all the time Amane had been with them, she had never really cried. The men all took off at once, almost running down the dark corridors, their swords drawn. They slowed as they approached two large stone doors that had been recently opened, and could hear Amane crying from within. They all cautiously came around the doors, ready to fight, not knowing what to expect. But what they saw inside filled them with a large sense of dread. Amane knelt on the floor in front a line of solid stone sarcophaguses. Above each one held a portrait. The room was winding and long, and from what they could tell held the dead of the Hufflepuff line. But it was the most recent ones that hit hard. The four closest sarcophaguses each had a portrait above them. One was of the woman they assumed was her mother, and two they assumed were her sisters. The one she was in front of held a little girl, who from everything she had told them, the starks assumed was her niece.

"Well, that answers the question about who gets the inheritance." The entire room froze as the words left the bankers mouth. The quiet sobs that had been coming from Amane stopped. Jon saw her hand reach for the blade attached to her leg just in time. Without a second thought, he grabbed the banker, pulling him to the side roughly. The banker yelled in surprise but froze with eyes wide as he saw a dagger hit the stone on the wall directly behind where he had just been staring. He turned to look at Amane, who stood staring at him now. Her eyes were red from crying but held a dark look in them. Robb moved first, going over to her and grabbing her arm, stopping her from reaching for her next dagger.

"I just found out that my entire family is-" Her voice cracked as she spoke. "Is dead. And all you care about is the damn money." She was shaking. She didn't know if it was from anger or sorrow, or both. Robb put a hand on each of her arms, turning her to look at him to try and calm her down.

"The matter of inheritance is an important one. I am just glad that it is clear who should inherit it." The banker said, earning a glare from everyone in the room.

"Get out." Amane's voice was low as she spoke to him but loud enough to be heard.

"Excuse me?" The banker as incredulously, not believing what he just heard.

"GET OUT!" SHe yelled it this time, and everyone froze as it echoed through the large hall, earning a rumble from farther back. Everyone stared at the back of the room for a moment, wondering if something was back there.

"I think it best you leave this room." It was Ser Jaime who broke the silence, glancing at the banker. The banker huffed, before turning to leave.

"Ungrateful little wench." He mumbled the words, but Amane heard them and lunged. Robb tightened his grip on her shoulders and pulled her back.

"Amane you need to calm down." His words were soft but only seemed to anger her further.

"Did you not hear what he just said?!" She asked angrily, attempting to pull away from him.

"Yes, I did. But he is gone now. And you need to calm down." He said gently, holding her arms firmly as she struggled.

"My family is dead Robb. I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this." She said angrily, tears welling up in her eyes. Robb looked down at her sadly.

'I know you didn't." He said, pulling her closer to him despite her struggles. He wrapped an arm around her back and held her in a hug as she struggled and cried. Neither noticed the others leave the room, giving her privacy. She didn't know how long they stood there, but he didn't let her go until she stopped crying. Even then he only let her pull back slightly, enough to wipe the tears from her face.

"Why?" Amane asked as she wiped another tear away. Robb looked down at her questioningly.

"Why what?" He asked. Sniffed and swallowed as she looked up at him.

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked. Robb let out a silent sigh.

"Because that's what you need right now. You don't need me being an ass towards you. Unless of course, that's what you want, in which case I could tell you your face is red and your pants are dirty." He said the last part as a joke, hoping to get a small smile from her. It didn't work.

"No mean comments about being weak for crying?" She asked, wiping away another tear. Robb tensed when she said that. His right hand left her arm and went up to hold her chin, forcing her to look up at her.

"You are never, never weak for crying over your family, Amane. No one deserves that. No one deserves this." He said casting a quick glance over at the coffins. "You lost people you love, Amane. Anyone would be crying in your position." His words were low and soft. Amane stared up at him for a moment, trying to figure him out. Robb Stark was a mystery. One minute he was rude and cold, the next not so much. His thumb brushed a tear off of her cheek as he stared down at her, a look in his eyes Amane couldn't quite place. The moment was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Robb dropped his hand as they looked over to see Jon standing not far from them.

"There is something you should see." He said, gesturing towards the back of the long room. Amane nodded, swallowing hard as her throat was dry and sore from crying. She pulled back from Robb, whose hands dropped as he watched her silently as she moved over to where Jon was standing. He followed behind the two as Jon lead them to the back of the long room full of stone coffins and portraits. A small, almost unnoticeable doorway was to the right, and he led them through.

It lead down a narrow hallway, that open into a massive cavern. It was the only way to describe the room. There were no polished stone walls, just harsh jagged stone of the inside of a mountain. The room was easily the size of the entire castle of Winterfell. Large and opened. But what made them all stop and stare in awe, was the mounds upon mounds of glittering gold and jewels that filled the cavern in massive dunes.


End file.
